Summer Snow
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Sub Zero just only wants one thing: to be a normal animal. Tree friends hate him for his recklessness, even if he's trying to help. But he has a secret. A secret that he wants hidden, but you can't keep a secret hidden forever, right? Finished. Thanks to everyone who gave me OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there all you fanfictioners (am I saying that right?) I'm sure you know what this story is about just by looking at the title and, obviously, the summary. Ever since a story of mine was deleted by a few people to blame, I've been searching through files just to find all the chapters, fix them, and re-post them. It sucks.**

**Anyways, when I posted my one-shot, **_**Just Maybe**_**, people have been asking me to write more about Sub Zero, so I am. And yes, I'm pretty sure I can handle writing two stories while trying to revive another story all at once. Please enjoy!**

**Warning: the following fanfic you are about to see is only for ages 79 and up. If you are experiencing vomiting, blood loss, or even death, call your therapist and ask what in the world is wrong with you. You have been warned.**

_Sub Zero_

"_Don't take him! Don't take my child!" A mother bear cried. She had brown fur, just like the man next to him. He must've been the husband._

_A green cat in a black suit and sunglasses turned and tried to keep the female from running past him. "Sorry ma'am, but we have to do this," the cat replied in a stone cold voice. "But you'll kill him!" the bear cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_I assure you that everything will be fine," the feline insisted. "Now wait," the husband spoke up, "This is my son you're taking." The bear, seemingly stronger than the cat, pushed him out of the way and out the door._

_The cat pulled out a pistol. With a bang, he shot the male bear in the back._

_The last sound I heard was the female bear screaming._

I shot up straight up in my bed, clutching my chest. I sat there for a minute, breathing heavily. I took deep breaths, waiting for my breathing to slow. Once I was sure that I wasn't at the risk of a heart attack at any sudden movement, I jumped out of bed.

I had that dream again. Well, it was more of a nightmare than a dream, but either way, it was something he never wanted to see again.

Stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I looked at myself over. I looked just the same as yesterday, unfortunately. I had light blue fur and white, pupil-less eyes. Like most animals in Happy Tree Town, the town that I am currently living in, I have normal buck teeth.

I looked out the window. It looked to be around ninety degrees because it was so dang hot. Everyone would be fanning themselves and buying ice cream while complaining how hot it was. I turned around and went to go get my winter clothing.

I had a bit of a struggle opening the door, because it, just like everything else in this house, was covered with a thick layer of ice. When the ice had finally broken off, I yanked the door open and grabbed my heavy clothing. I put on my brown Eskimo jacket, brown boots, a red scarf, blue snow cap, and red mittens. I looked at myself in the mirror. My scarf was covering my mouth, so the only visible part of my fur was my eyes between the scarf and hat.

Although I knew it was a bad idea, I headed towards the door to start a new day. The moment I opened the door, I was greeted by the yellow fuzzy bunny, Cuddles. He seemed glad to see me.

"Uh Cuddles," I muffled through the scarf, "How long have you been standing here?"

"About half an hour," Cuddles admitted. Holy crap. "And why is that?" I asked, "Why didn't you knock?" The rabbit smiled apologetically. "Well, I was afraid that if I touched the door, I'd be frozen into ice," Cuddles explained, "And, I have a favor to ask you."

A favor? I'd be happy to help a- wait a second. "Why do you need my help? You hate me." Cuddles laughed, though I knew it was fake. "Sub, why in the world would you think I hate you?" Cuddles asked, grinning.

I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms. "Because yesterday you said- and I quote- 'you suck Sub Zero, you ugly piece of ice!'" I pointed out. Cuddles frowned. "Listen, are you gonna help me or not?" He asked, voice no longer kind.

I sighed. "Sure, what do you want?" Cuddles smiled a real smile. "You see, Giggles and I got in a bit of an argument last night, and now she hates my guts," Cuddles explained, "I want you to make an ice sculpture of her as an apology."

I raised an eye. Going over to Giggles' house and saying that he was sorry and was all wrong seemed a lot easier, but hey, I wasn't gonna cause any trouble. "No problem," I said, "You got a picture of her?" Cuddles smiled and pulled out picture and handed it to me. It was of Giggles pouring tea into a tea cup. I nodded.

"Sure, I can do this. How big do you want it?" I asked. "Small enough to fit through a door," Cuddles said. I nodded. "Sure thing." The rabbit gave me a smile and pulled out his wallet. "How much does it cost?"

I thought it over. "Seventy-five dollars, plus twenty-five if you want me to deliver it," I offered. Cuddles pulled out a hundred dollar bill. I snatched it and headed towards the garage where I made the ice sculptures.

**And there you have it! I hoped you like it. I will be accepting OCs until the third chapter is over and done with. And please send it through PM! Here's the info.**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Relationships with other characters:**

**Abilities/Talents:**

**Any involvement with the government (kinda important):**

**Thoughts about Sub Zero:**

**Other:**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, as you know.**


	2. Ice and Baseball

**What is up all you people! I was happy with the OCs I got and the plans I have for this story. Please read!**

_Sub Zero_

I concentrated hard on making the sculpture while eating breakfast. Wanna know what I have for breakfast? Ice. I grabbed a cube of ice and crunched hard on it.

See with most people, the ice would just melt in their mouths, but not with me. I can only eat frozen things, like ice and ice cream. I freeze anything that touched my lips, so I guess that's why I'm still single. I know, sucks.

I was using a small ice pick to carve the figure out of the ice. I took my time, not worrying that it would melt. It wouldn't melt when I was here. I guess that was one good thing about my powers. I was almost finished, so I'm sure that I'll be done in less than thirty minutes. People didn't complain that I was too slow, or compare me to other ice sculpture artist. I was the only one in town who knew how to make one, and was _good _at it.

After the first few months of my time in Happy Tree Town, I developed a habit of making small figurines out of ice, which would never melt as long as they were in the house. Petunia was the first to recognize my talent, and soon asked for one. Word that I was pretty good at ice sculpting soon spread like butter. More and more people came over with requests of a certain figure in the ice. My garage became my workshop, and that's how I made a living.

I varied the amount of money I was paid by size. If it was a small figurine, it was only twenty-five bucks. If it was medium sized, like a swan or an angel, it was fifty. If it was a big statue, like the kind Cuddles ordered, it was seventy-five dollars. And of course, twenty-five for delivery. That's why most people tend to try to get giant sculptures home themselves without my assistance. By the time they push it home, it would have already started melting.

I chipped the last piece of ice off and admired my work. It was a beauty. The curves were just right, and every crease in her bow was accounted for.

Now, all that was left was to push it all the way to Cuddles' house, which was two miles away. I pushed the sculpture outside. Then I turned around and slammed the garage door shut.

I didn't even bother locking my door, because I knew that Lifty and Shifty were smart enough to stay away from my house. See, when I first came to Happy Tree Town years ago, every house they put me in kept falling apart because the ice made the wood or stone easier to break. So Sniffles and Handy worked together to build me a giant, one story sized metal freezer. So basically, I lived in a giant metal box.

I started to push the ice sculpture down the road. With most people, it took about an hour to get even a mile down the road with this block of ice, but with me, it only took me thirty minutes to get two miles. I was already used to the cold.

_Zer0/Spectacular_

I watched on top of a building as Sub Zero pushed the ice sculpture down the sidewalk while trying to avoid anyone in his way. _Poor guy_, I thought to myself.

"See anything?" Splendid asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. We were on the lookout for any trouble. So far, things have been completely boring. And it sucked.

Splendid walked over to my side of the building to see what I was looking at. When he saw Sub Zero, he rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Little trouble maker." I sighed.

Splendid didn't know this, but Sub actually admired Splendid. If you go into his shop, you can see many figurines of Splendid, Splendont, and even me. You could say that he was a pretty big fan. Splendid just never noticed. I've heard him say that he's always wanted to be a superhero, and that it couldn't happen because he couldn't control his powers. I've been wanting to help him do that, but I had the fear that he might discover my superhero secret if we got too close, plus I might freeze to death a couple of times.

"All right, we're done for the morning," Splendid said, sounding pretty bored himself. "But we'll be back on duty in the afternoon." With that, we went back to the Super Lair (or whatever the heck it's called.) I soon got changed back into my regular outfit and left.

As I headed back home, I started thinking of multiple excuses to tell Jessie about why I was gone this morning. One of the biggest struggles of being a superhero was that I had to keep it from my _sister_. It sucked, but it was worth it.

By the time I got to the house, Jessie was waiting for me by the front door. "Where were you this time?" She asked the moment I got in, also scaring the living crap out of me.

Jessie is a light blue bunny in a purple dress and a pink bow to make her look all fancy. Toothy once made a joke that Jessie looks like a rabid rodent in a hobo's clothes. I, of course, laughed. Toothy, of course, got smacked upside the head.

It took me about three seconds to come up with an answer. "I went out for a jog," I said. I wasn't the fastest thinker in Happy Tree Town, so I didn't have time to think of something that I would actually do.

Jessie stared at me. "I'm serious!" I defended, "Just ask Splendid, he and Spectacular were on patrol this morning." I guess Jessie either was sick of all my excuses or just had better things to do, because she rolled her eyes and walked away. Jessie didn't believe that I was Spectacular because she thinks I'm too weak, but she has her suspicions.

I was just about to flop onto the couch and turn on some TV, when I heard a knock on the door. I put down the remote and sighed. I walked back to the door and opened it, only to see a friend of mine: Aleksey Zolnerowich.

Aleksey was a male red bat. He wore a red jacket, black pants, and a plain white shirt. What I thought was cool was that he had different colored eyes. His left eye was red and the right one was blue. He was also full blood Russian so I found it kind of hard to understand his accent.

"Hey Aleksey," I greeted, "What's up?" Aleksey smiled at me and replied, "Zer0, some of our friends and I are playing a game of baseball. Would you like to join?" I thought it over. "Sure," I agreed. After I locked the door, we set off for the park.

_Samiee_

I looked off into the distance to see Zer0 and Aleksey heading our way. Great, we had another animal on our team.

My team consisted of Muffin, Shurui, and me. We were up to bat, and we needed another person to even out the sides. Muffin was a maroon fox with a mauve shirt that depicted a chocolate chip muffin on it. She also had a cookie shaped pin on her ear.

Shurui was a female pale mint blue wolf. She had a gray T-shirt with a black bunny that had fangs, and also said "Cute but evil. Things even out." She had dark blue flare jeans, bright red converse, and a neon green jacket. She had bright neon red eyes and had dark blue scruffy mid-back bangs that covered her left eye. She also claimed that she was a succubus, which was a female demon that seduces men while they're asleep and eats their hearts and souls. She is one of the reasons I lock my door every night.

Muffin was up first, Shurui second, me third, and now Zer0 is fourth. Zer0 came over, grabbed a bat, and got in line.

The other side had Aleksey, Stripes, Baily, and Filvia.

Stripes was a female orange tiger with a brown ranger hat on top of her head. Enough said.

Filvia was a wolf with red straight hair, and mismatched eyes, one yellow and one blue. She has a black turtleneck and a sleeveless top covered with a green loose over-shoulder sweater. For the lower half, she wore black skirt and black boots.

Then there was Baily. Baily was a dark blue fox. He wore a black tank top with a blue star on it, and black fedora with a sky blue rim.

Stripes was on first base, Baily on second base, Aleksey on third base, and Filvia was the pitcher.

Muffin went up to bat once the game had begun. Aleksey threw the ball. It shot by as a blur, and Muffin swung her bat just in the nick of time. There was a loud _clang_, and the ball soared over Aleksey, but Stripes had caught the ball with her tail. Muffin stopped running around the bases once she saw that she was out, and walked back to where we were.

Next was Shurui. Like Muffin, she had hit the ball, too. This time, the ball flew over Aleksey and Stripes, only to be caught by Filvia. Shurui walked back to the batting line.

Now it was just me. Zer0 gave me thumbs up. I walked up to home plate and got ready. Soon after, Aleksey pitched the ball. I swung my hardest, and felt a force press up against my bat in mid swing.

The ball flew past Filvia, Aleksey, Stripes, and hit Baily square in the face. I dropped the bat and we all ran over to him. Apparently, I had hit so hard that the ball got wedged in Baily's mouth and was stuck there. Stripes had offered to bring him to the hospital to get the ball out, and repair a few broken teeth.

I sighed and sat on the bench. Technically, Baily had caught the ball. I was out.

"What are we going to do now?" Filvia asked, "Both teams are short." We all thought about it. "My bakery, anyone?" Muffin asked. We all agreed.

Soon we were all at the bakery, chomping down on some cookies and chatting away. I looked at the wall clock and realized that I had to feed Pepe, my pet squirrel. I made my excuses and left.

I heard Zer0 also say that he had to go before Jessie starts asking him random questions again. We walked beside each other out the door and on the sidewalk. While walking out, we saw Sub Zero entering. We smiled at him, though I don't know if he smiled back. It was hard to tell if he was smiling under the scarf. He just waved.

On our walk, Zero and I didn't say anything. After a few minutes of walking, we stopped when we heard the bakery explode behind us.

_Sub Zero… Again_

The ice sculpture had gone well. When I delivered it to Giggles, Cuddles was delivered an explosion of hugs and kisses. I left soon after, and I hope you can understand why.

I looked at the money in my pocket. I decided to buy myself a little treat after the work I did. I heard that the baker in town, I'm pretty sure her name was Muffin, was selling ice cream cakes. That sounded delicious.

Now, I had accidentally frozen the bakery before a few times, and now I think Muffin hates me. She gives me weird looks when we pass each other. I'm just gonna have to find out.

While entering the bakery, Samiee and Zer0 (I think that's right) walked out. They smiled at me and I waved. I also smiled, but I don't think they could tell.

Once I walked into the bakery, the noise had stopped. I saw Muffin, Filvia, Aleksey, and Shurui all staring at me. I guess it was surprising that the walking freezer had come into the town bakery. Shurui soon started talking again, and the room was soon filled with noise.

I walked up to the counter, where Muffin was standing. "Hi," I muffled through the scarf. Muffin gave me a strange look and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Ice cream cake," I told her. She nodded and started to get it ready.

I looked around for something to keep me occupied. The ground was already getting cold beneath my feet. I better leave soon.

I peered into the back were the oven was. It looked pretty damaged. In fact, if I looked closely, you could see a substance in the air near the oven. "Hey, Muffin, you have a leak," I informed her.

Muffin looked at me. "What was that?" She asked. "Your oven has a gas leak, which is pretty dangerous," I told her. Muffin heard that time. "When Splendid destroyed this bakery a few days ago, he damaged the oven, but I don't think it's too bad," Muffin explained. "You should get that fixed soon, 'because the gas looks pretty dense in the air," I said.

"I'll get Handy to fix it later. I assure you that everything's fine," Muffin insisted. The noise in the room was soon silenced by the sound of yelling outside. It was pretty dang loud and seemed to be coming from above the bakery.

"Crap, it's Splendid," Muffin said, voice full of worry. "Again?" Asked Filvia. "Everyone duck!" Muffin shouted. Everyone crouched low and covered their heads. I just stood and wondered what the heck was happening.

All of the sudden, a red laser beam shot through the roof burned through the ground. It took me a minute to realize that it was Splendid's heat vision. It only lasted for a few seconds before I could hear Splendid say, "Dang it! I missed again!"

Muffin stood up and said, "Stop destroying my roof, Splendid!" Once we were sure that he was gone, everyone else stood up and began talking again. Muffin was mumbling about how she hated that squirrel, but my focus was on the burn mark on the ground.

Splendid's heat vision had created a small fire, right next to the oven. I only had seconds to think about what I did next. I ran over to Shurui and grabbed her arm. She gave out a startled cry, but soon was turned into solid ice.

I raised my hand and pointed it to Muffin. An ice beam shot out of my hand and Muffin froze in the blink of an eye. "Sub, what are you doing?" Aleksey cried. I touched his shirt and he too became ice. I grabbed Filvia by her tail, and got the same result.

Once I was sure that everyone was frozen, I crouched down low and put my hands over my head.

Then the bakery exploded.

**And that's what happened. What? Why did Sub freeze all these animals? Will Muffin try to repair her shop? Will Baily get that ball out of his mouth? Will Disco Bear ever get a girl? All these questions, except for the last one, will be answered in the next chapter! And remember, no more OCs after the third chapter is finished. Review!**


	3. Things Turn Out Differently

**Hey there all you peoples!**

**Sub: sup**

**Me: Right now, I'd like to give special thanks to Flippy Face for making me the cover of this story. I love it! Thanks man!**

**Sub: Yeah, thanks. Now everyone will know that I'm a freak just by looking at the cover. Now read, because that's what you're here for.**

_Zer0_

Samiee and I watched as they loaded our friends into the ambulance. Sniffles was examining the bodies. He was a doctor, so he was good to have around.

We had heard that it started from a gas leak from an oven, but what the heck started the fire? When we saw the explosion, it was like a bomb went off.

When Sniffles was done examining, he walked over to us with a puzzled look while the others drove our friends to the hospital. He paused before saying, "Samiee, Zer0, your friends are-."

"Dead. We know," Samiee cut him off. He was right. The explosion was too big to not incinerate them to ash. "No, actually they're alive," Sniffles corrected, enjoying the looks of surprise on our faces. How is that possible?

"How are they still alive?" I asked. Sniffles shrugged and said, "That is unknown to me. They're still in one piece and _breathing_."

"Well I saw what had happened." We all looked up to see Splendid gently floating down onto the ground. "Really?" Samiee questioned, "And what did you see?"

"Well, I was harmlessly flying by when I saw that weird blue fellow freezing some of the Tree Friends in the bakery," Splendid said, tapping his chin. Sub Zero did that?

"His name is Sub Zero," I told him. Splendid is a horrible superhero, and he doesn't even bother remembering the name of probably his only fan.

Sniffles seemed to be lost in thought. Then his face brightened up and he exclaimed, "I got it!" We all looked strangely at Sniffles for his sudden random outburst. "What is it?" Samiee asked.

"The reason our friends are still alive is because they were frozen by Sub," Sniffles explained. "Let me explain. I've been testing some of Sub's ice powers for a short time, and I found out something interesting. When freezing an animal, they stay alive in the ice for only a few minutes before dying of either the cold or suffocation. The thicker the ice, the fewer the time.

"Sub's ice is also harder to melt than regular ice. Even Splendid and Splendont seem to have a difficult time thawing out the ice. If that's true, then I'm pretty sure that the ice surrounding our friends was protecting them from the explosion. The fire was strong enough to melt all the ice, but worst part of the explosion had past when that had happened. So if he had not done what he had done, they would be burned to ashes." Samiee, Splendid, and I all though it over. "So, you're saying that if it wasn't for Sub Zero, our friends would be dead?" Samiee asked. Sniffles nodded.

I laughed. "Wow Splendid. He's a better hero than you!" I exclaimed, ignoring his angry glare. "Wait, so where's Sub?" Samiee asked. Sniffles shrugged. "What do you think I am? A super computer? Sniffles, what's this, what's that? I don't know! He probably left after the explosion."

"Maybe he got incinerated," I suggested. Sniffles laughed and shook his head. "Sub Zero? No way. His temperature can freeze an ocean. He freezes fire! From what I learned in Science, that should not be possible. You can blast him off into the sun and he'll be fine."

"Zer0, can I talk to you for a minute?" Splendid asked suddenly and unexpectedly. I was pretty sure that it was about being Spectacular. "Sure," I said, and followed him down an alleyway.

Once we got there, Splendid said, "Zer0, I've been hearing all this stuff about Sub Zero. I want to have a nice little chat with him. So if you ever see him, tell him that I said-." I wasn't paying attention to his words, because I was too busy looking at his hands. Splendid's hands shifted around to form words in sign language.

He said: _Zer0, Lifty and Shifty are going to rob the Happy Tree Town Bank in thirty minutes. We've already wasted enough time as it is. Meet me on top of the Café once you got dressed._

I nodded and said, "I'll keep a lookout for him." Then we departed in different directions.

_Sub Zero_

_So let me get this straight. You saved four people's lives, and you ran away because you thought that they are going to hate you? _"Yes Cro, I told you about a million times already." I responded. _Yeah? Well that still doesn't make sense what so ever. _I sighed.

I was sitting in the park on top of my best and most trusted friend, Cro Marmot. Cro Marmot always let me sit on top of him just so I didn't freeze the ground or the park bench. He was the only person I couldn't freeze because he was already frozen. I found that slightly ironic.

Right now, we were discussing the incident that happened at Muffin's Bakery. I had told him every little detail. "Like I said before, they saw me freeze them. I'm sure that when they wake up, they'll think I tried to murder them and they'll murder me!" I explained. _Well why don't you just explain to them what really happen? _Cro asked. "Because they'll kill me the moment they see me," I replied.

_Sub, they are not going to kill you. _Cro assured me. "How do you know?" I asked him, "You're a block of ice. No one's ever tried to kill you!" Cro sighed.

"Hey, Sub Zero, right?"

I turned my attention to an animal that was standing right next to Cro Marmot and me. He was a blue raccoon with a light blue mask, dark blue shirt with a black stripe down the back, and white gloves. I've seen him around town, but I didn't know who he was nor did I remember his name. I nodded and racked my brain for his name I could remember Cro telling me his name before, but I had forgotten it. Then it hit me.

"Hey, you're Aleksey, the half Chinese half German terrorist that hates playing soccer, right?" I guessed, pretty sure that I had gotten it right. The raccoon just stared at me through that mask of his.

_Wow Sub, most of the words in that sentence was wrong in so many ways, _Cro said, chuckling. _His name is Belize. _I stared at the raccoon. "Oh wow, I was so off," I said. "Sorry about that Belize." Belize looked at me strange, even through the mask.

"Who were you talking to a minute ago?" He asked. "Cro Marmot," I answered hesitantly. Belize stared at Cro and then back at me. "And he says things back?" He asked. I nodded. "It's one of my powers," I explained, "I can talk to things frozen in ice."

"Is he saying anything now?" Belize asked. I looked at Cro. I could tell that he was thinking. Then he said, _Splendid is a piece of-_

"I'm not gonna repeat that," I said, crossing my arms. _Fine. I am Sub Zero's best friend, _Cro said, sounding a bit irritated. I repeated what he had said. "Wow, I never knew that Cro Marmot could talk," Belize said. "Just because Cro is incased in a block of ice doesn't mean that he isn't smart," I replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Belize said and patted me on the back before I could stop him. The moment he touched my skin, a thin layer of ice started to crawl up his arm. Before long, his whole body was consumed by ice. Then Belize tipped over and smashed into a thousand pieces once he hit the ground.

My eye twitched. Another possible friend, turned to ice and smashed to pieces. _Dude, sucks, _Cro said. I nodded. _Hey Sub, _Cro said, catching my full attention. I looked at him and asked, "Yeah?" Cro paused for a moment. _Are you gay?_

I stared at him. "Excuse me?" I asked, seeing if I heard right. _Are you gay? _Cro repeated. "Why would you ask that?" I asked, startled, "No I'm not gay!" _Well, you've never had a girlfriend before, so I was just naturally curious, _Cro Marmot defended.

"I freeze everything I touch! How am I supposed to get a girl?" I exclaimed. _Well sorry for wanting to know more about you! _Cro replied. "I just froze and smashed an animal into pieces! Why would you think now is a good time?" I asked.

_I honestly thought that it was the perfect time to ask you! _Cro answered. I just stared at him. "You know, I find you pretty mean for just a guy trapped in ice."

_Bailey_

My mouth still ached from getting the baseball removed and my teeth repaired. Stripes was helpful enough to carry me to the hospital when my big jaw was in front of my eyes. She kept stopping to take a break because she said I was too "fat."

After my jaw felt better, I suggested that we go find our friends and continue our game. We walked down the hall, but Stripes stopped me in my tracks when she saw our friends through a window.

Muffin, Aleksey, Shurui, and Filvia were all in separate bed in the same room. Each one of them looked to have severe burn marks. Sniffles and Samiee just sat in chairs, doing nothing.

"What happened?" I asked, entering the room. Sniffles' face brightened up and he said, "Bailey! Stripes! Please join us. We'll explain what happened when everyone wakes up." I looked around all of our friends were here except-

"Hey, where's Zer0?" I asked. Samiee shrugged. "He ran off somewhere after Splendid spoke to him about something," He replied. I nodded.

It didn't take long for Aleksey to wake up. He groped his head and said, "God my head. Weird, I feel so cold yet so hot at the same time." I guess he must've remembered Sub freezing him, because he shot straight up and said, "That bear tried to murder me!" We were able to calm him down until the others woke up.

Everyone had the same reaction when they awoke. Muffin woke up last. The moment she opened her eyes, she shot straight up and yelled, "My bakery! Is it alright?"

Samiee and Sniffles looked a bit nervous at that question. "Well?" Muffin asked. "Muffin, your bakery kinda…" Sniffles trailed off. "Exploded," Samiee finished for him.

Muffin looked like she wanted to cry. "How bad was the explosion?" Samiee hesitated before saying, "It was like watching a small nuclear bomb go off." Muffin's ears bent low to express her sadness. Then they shot straight up and Muffin said, "Sub tried to kill me! So he did freeze my bakery on purpose!"

Sniffles shook his head. "No Muffin, you're mistaken," He said. "Then why did he freeze us?" Filvia asked through clenched teeth. Stripes and I leaned forward to make sure we didn't miss anything.

Sniffles and Samiee soon began answering all the questions. We heard about Sub tried to do, what's special about his powers, and how he had saved their lives. After that, we all leaned back and relaxed so we could think it over.

I never really knew Sub, but from what I've heard, Splendid was less dangerous than him. But I guess I heard wrong.

After a moment of silence, Sniffles said, "I've been working on a machine for quite a while. It's supposed to take Sub's powers away to make him a lot less deadly. But after this, I'm starting to-."

"You can do that?"

We all turned around to see Sub standing in the doorway. Sniffles' face flushed. Sub looked surprised to be here.

"Sub, why are you here?" Stripes asked, talking for the first time since we've been here. "Cro Marmot suggested that I apologize to all the people I froze," He responded, "Please don't get the wrong idea."

"It's alright, Sub," Shurui said, "I honestly don't mind being frozen at all." Sub smiled. Then he turned to confront Sniffles. "You never told me that you could do that," He said in a voice that sounded pretty dang creepy.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but-"

"But what?"

Sniffles scooted back a bit. "I haven't finished it yet," He responded. "When will it be finished?" Sub demanded. "Well, tomorrow, but-"

Sub nodded, cutting Sniffles off. He walked towards the door. Then he stopped at the doorway and said, "I'll be at your place tomorrow." Just before Sub left, Sniffles blurted out, "Sub, are you sure you want to do this?"

Sub stopped at the doorway again. He slowly turned to face him. All of us OCs were silent, waiting for the worst to happen. Then, I could just barely hear Sub whisper, "Sniffles, I killed every animal in this town at least once. If you take away my powers, it will end all the pain and suffering I've caused them."

No one said anything as Sub left. "Are you really going to make the machine?" Aleksey asked after a while. Sniffles just nodded. Muffin got out of her bed and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shurui asked. Muffin glanced at her and said, "I still have an ice cream cake to make." Then she left. Samiee left to feed Pepe, Aleksey and Shurui said they were tired and had to go home, Sniffles had to make the machine, Stripes had to go to work, and Filvia went to go meet up with Splendont.

I left, too. I would also be at Sniffles' house tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see him epically fail.

**Booya! I have finished yet again. I am sorry that Belize died and if things didn't turn out the way you expected. That's fanfiction for you. R&R.**


	4. I Am Not German

**Woohoo! I love this story! You will be so surprised about what happens! **

**Sub: So read**.

_Splendid_

"Get back here!" I yelled out. With Spectacular clinging onto my tail, I flew at the speed of light after the raccoon twins, even though they were only a few feet in front of me.

I sped up past them and landed on the ground in front of them. The twins looked startled, but Shifty soon said, "Aw look, it's the Superhero Wannabe!" He and Lifty started laughing.

"Return the money or else," I threatened, gesturing to the bags of money they had slung over their shoulders. We had been chasing these idiots for almost an hour. It sucked.

"Or else what?" Lifty sneered. Spectacular brought out his giant metal pole and I let my eyes glow red, hinting that I was ready to blast their furry tails off of the face of the earth.

Lifty and Shifty exchanged quick glances before pulling out pistols. I stopped in my tracks. I would really like to kill the idiot who gave them guns in the first place. Bullets wouldn't kill me, but they still hurt a lot. Spectacular, on the other hand, would probably get his head blown off.

Shifty smiled at my hesitation and fired. I was able to doge the bullets with ease, although Spectacular just kept ducking. It wasn't long until Lifty joined in, too. We kept this up for about three minutes before Lifty fired the killer shot.

Since I was moving at super-fast speed, I was able to see the bullet in slow motion. The bullet flew towards Spectacular, who couldn't dodge the bullet. The steel ball flew right towards his head. It never hit him.

Unless you were like me, you wouldn't be able to see what had happened. It was too fast to see, even for me, but something had hit the bullet in midair and incased it in ice. The force was strong enough to move the bullet a few inches from its original spot and smashed against the wall behind Spectacular.

"What?" Lifty yelled, "I totally had that shot!" I took Lifty's confusion to my advantage. I tackled Lifty to the ground and grabbed Shifty when he hesitated.

It wasn't before long Stripes came along in her police uniform, followed by Filvia. I eyed Filvia and said, "Filvia, I didn't know you were a cop, too." Stripes answered instead. "No, but Lumpy died and we needed an extra hand."

I nodded and handed over Lifty and Shifty. They put up quite a struggle, but with one hard hit to the face, I shut them up real quick. After the two had left and I began to look around.

I wanted to know who had frozen the bullet. I only caught a quick glimpse of Sub Zero before he turned around and left.

_Muffin_

It was now morning and we were all crowded around Sniffles' door. Almost every OC was here, and a few Tree Friends like Flippy, Splendont, Toothy, Lammy, and Splendid.

Someone must have told Zero about the machine, because he was here, too. I had heard about what had happened to Belize, so Lammy and I explained that he shouldn't touch Sub so there were no hard feelings. Splendid and Splendont were here to "protect the town incase Sniffles screws up." It was either that, or they both heard that Stripes and Filvia were here.

Sub himself wasn't anywhere near us, so I assumed that he was already inside. I couldn't make any more cakes now that my bakery was destroyed. I paid Handy double to work faster. Then we saw the door open. Sniffles seemed surprised that we were here and asked why. "We want to see if you can really cure Sub," Shurui answered. Sniffles sighed and let us in.

Sniffles had a really high-tech house, but I was used to it already. When we had got to the lab, we stared at the machine in front of us.

It was a giant metal chamber with a glass front so we could see anyone who was in there. Sub was obviously in there. Next to the chamber was a slightly large clear cylinder. They were both connected by a tube.

"What the heck is this?" Filvia was the first to ask. "This is the machine that will take away Sub's powers," Sniffles answered. "See, when I start the machine, it will suck the power out of Sub's body. The substance will be transformed into a greenish-blue liquid, which will be sucked through the tube and put into the cylinder. I shall keep the liquid and lock it up for safekeeping."

"Yeah, and mad science experiments," I heard Zero whisper under his breath and Toothy giggled. I shot them both dirty glances.

Sniffles walked over to a small control panel and flipped a few switches. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sub?" He asked. Sub nodded. Sniffles sighed and slammed his fist on a large red button.

Flashing lights soon came on in the chamber. Gas started to leak, so the glass got foggy. Sub became a shadow. Speaking of Sub, the blue bear was screaming.

Most of us had to cover our ears to block the loud noise. We all jumped back in surprise when we saw a figure slam against the glass. Then everything stopped. Sniffles ran over to the cylinder and picked it up. It was completely empty.

The door to the chamber opened and Sub Zero stepped out. He looked the exact same as last time. "Sub, are you feeling alright?" Sniffles asked. Sub rubbed his head and said, "Nein." There seemed to be a slight accent in his voice.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, getting a bit worried. Sub looked at me. "Wo ist das Krankenhaus? Ich bin krank." **(Translations are on the bottom.)**

We all stared at him. Even Sub himself seemed a little surprised. "Excuse me?" Belize asked. "Ich wei auch nicht," Sub responded.

"Sub, are you speaking German?" Aleksey asked. "Deutsch? Ich kann nicht Deutsch sprechen!" Sub exclaimed, freaking out. We all looked at Sniffles. "What?" He asked.

"You made a machine that makes him speak German?" Baily questioned. "It was just a slight mistake," He defended. "Slight?" Belize asked, "This has nothing to do with what we were trying to do!"

"Sie sind verzogert," Sub said to Sniffles. "Fine!" Sniffles exclaimed, "I'll fix this!"

_Three Hours Later_

_Samiee_

"It took quite a while, but we were finally able to switch Sub's language back to English," I said, coming out of the lab. Sniffles, Flippy, Muffin, and I all worked on fixing Sub Zero while the rest waited in the living room.

Everyone sighed in relief. "Feels great to understand myself again," Sub said. "Good thing we got it fixed," Sniffles said smiling. "Nicht alle die Art und Weise, idiot." Sub said, giving the anteater a cold glare.

Sniffles paused before saying, "I'll go fetch the German to English dictionary." Then he left. After he left, Bailey exclaimed, "Well that was a fail!" We all started laughing.

Then the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped. We waited and the doorbell rang again. Flippy got up and answered the door. An animal in a green army suit, gray hair, and dark blue eyes stepped in. I would have sworn Sub stiffened next to me.

Flippy backed away, but Zer0 sprang up and yelled, "What the heck are you doing here?" The old man smiled at Zer0 through sunglasses, but otherwise ignored him.

The man cleared his throat and yelled, "My name is Jonathan Riley! Some of you may know me, and some of you don't. Either way, it is quite an honor being in your town." A green cat and a red lynx both in back suits came in and stopped behind the General.

I could remember him. Zero had told everyone about his encounter with Riley, and how he had deeply humiliated him. I kind of found it funny. At least now I know he wasn't lying. "For the last time, Riley, we're not letting you have the area!" Zer0 yelled.

Riley smirked. "I'm not here for _that_. I'm here to take someone." I stiffened, and so did Aleksey, Muffin, Flippy, Belize, Stripes, and Sub. "Who do you want?" Toothy asked.

Riley held out his hand. The green cat to his left dug through his pockets for a piece of paper then put it in Riley's hand. Riley straightened the crumpled piece of paper and then cleared his throat.

"This man's name is _Charles Sub_," Riley spoke. Everyone relaxed, except Sub. "He is to be taken for testing. He is very dangerous, so I suggest you hand him over right this instant," Riley informed. Charles Sub? Never heard of him. "I'm sorry, but we don't know a man named Charles Sub," Shurui told him.

"Oh I think you do," Riley said. "Even if we knew who he was, we still wouldn't hand him over to a freak like you," Said Stripes, who claimed to be there when Riley first came to town. He looked over the paper another time.

"Let me give you some more information on this man," Riley said. "He has blue fur, white eyes, no pupils, buck teeth, and can freeze anything with a single touch. Oh, and you might also know this man by the name of Sub Zero."

Everyone turned to Sub Zero.

**And there you have it! Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? I know that Sub talking in German was a little random, but I got a sudden rush after I found out that I was German. If you don't know what he was saying, which I'm pretty sure you don't, translations are down below.**

**Sub's translations:**

**No.**

**Where is the hospital? I feel sick.**

**I don't even know.**

**German? I can't speak German!**

**You are retarded. **

**Not all the way, idiot.**

**I would also like to thank Carlos45 for letting me borrow his OC, General Riley, from his story "My Town."**

**Hoped you liked it!**


	5. Confessions

**So… this will probably a pretty surprising chapter.**

**Sub: so enjoy.**

**Me: or else.**

_Sub Zero_

I was so freaking screwed. Everyone stared at me. "Ah, Charles, there you are," General Riley said. He stepped forward and I stepped back.

"Hey guys, I have the German to English dictionary!" Sniffles exclaimed as he walked in. His pupils dilated when he saw what was going on. "Uh," He whispered, "What's going on?" Muffin grabbed his arm and pulled him close so she could whisper in her ear.

Sniffles nodded at every word. When finished, he said, "How about we take this outside?" One by one, we all left outside. General Riley was first to go and I was last to go.

"What's going on?" Asked Jessie, who ran around the corner. Zer0 explained everything to her. "Alright, Mr. Sub, let's go," Riley commanded. Desperate, I clasped my hands together and begged to the other Tree Friends, "Please don't let them take me!"

"Sub, no one want's you here anymore," Riley said, "In fact, I heard that you were just being tested so you could remove your powers. Is that right?" I shot a pleading look at the others, who looked pretty nervous.

More and more Tree Friends came to see what was going on. Pretty soon, the whole town was gathered around us. Riley smiled at the shocked faces who he remembered seeing. Then he shouted, "Is there anyone who thinks that I should not take Charles here so you don't have to deal with him anymore? Who protests against my suggestion?"

Chattering rose through the crowd, and then everyone was silent. I was for sure that I was screwed. Then Zer0 stepped in front of me. "I told you that you couldn't have Happy Tree Town," The bear said, "So what makes you think that I would let you take a friend?"

Riley frowned at Zer0. "Is there anyone else?" He asked. Pretty soon, Cro Marmot was next to Zer0. I smiled. Then it was Samiee, Aleksey, Flippy, Stripes, Splendid, Splendont, and Filvia. And it didn't stop there. One by one, people came up to defend me. The only people who didn't come up were Cuddles, Petunia, Disco Bear, Giggles, Handy, Lifty, Shifty, and Jessie.

Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia kept blaming me for freezing everything and killing them. Disco Bear thought I was "cool" but it just wasn't the "cool" he was familiar with. Handy was constantly at work because I kept freezing all the buildings. Lifty and Shifty were just being big babies because they couldn't rob me. As for Jessie, she's always hated me. She never said it, but she completely despised me entire existence.

Riley smiled at the people who stayed over. But that changed really quickly. Toothy and Cuddles made eye contact and, after a bit of mouthing, Cuddles came over. Not wanting her boyfriend to leave, Giggles came to the other side along with her best friend Petunia. I guess Handy still liked Petunia, because he followed behind her. Filvia gave Disco Bear a death look. It was bad enough that she tried to kill him every day because of the subliminal messaging incident; going with Riley's idea would only get him killed more. Stripes also gave a stern look to Shifty. Not the I'm-gonna-kill-you-because-I-want-to kind of look. No, it was the You-do-this-and-you-die-every-day-for-the-rest-of-your-life kind of look. Shifty crossed over, with Lifty trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Everyone glared at Jessie, who was now the only one over there. She sighed and walked over by Zer0.

Now every Tree Friend, OC and regular, were now against Riley. The general frowned. "Charles, don't think you won this time just because you have your puny friends with you," He called, "You have forty-eight hours to surrender or pay the consequences. And just so you don't run off like last time, I've blocked the boarders with tanks. No escape." With that, he turned around and stalked off towards the woods.

I couldn't believe it. I was still in Happy Tree Town. I wasn't being dragged off by some old dude! Everyone turned to look at me. They all had angry glares on their faces.

"You have some explaining to do," Shurui said. I nodded and said, "I don't care what you do to me, but thank you so much!" Stripes led me into the police station so we could talk.

_Shurui_

Although Splendid and Splendont did most of the interrogating, Stripes was best at it since she was a police officer. When we got there, Stripes seated Sub down. When we all got comfortable, Stripes said, "Okay Sub, we want to know what the heck is going on?"

Sub sighed. "My name is Charles Sub. Six years ago, I was just like everybody else. I had brown fur, pupils, wasn't always cold, and I didn't wear this crap. General Riley had this idea of giving animals superpowers. So he went out and took animals, ones that were poor and weren't important, and he started doing tests on them. Most of those people died, and the ones that didn't die committed suicide because they weren't allowed to live their normal lives again. A well-known news reporter made an unexpected appearance one night saying that his only child and wife both died in one of those experiments. Then he shot himself on camera. Then they took me away from my family. They did experiments on me and that's how I came to be this."

I couldn't tell if he was making eye contact because he had no pupils. "Six years ago?" Aleksey asked, "That means you were twelve then." Sub nodded. "Those fools will do anything for power. They once got desperate and experimented on a six year old. Kid never made it."

"So you were one of those who didn't commit suicide?" I asked. Sub glared up at me. "You don't think I've tried? I was in captivity for three days before I got out. After that, I tried putting a bullet through my head. The gun hole kept getting clogged with ice. And no one wanted to commit homicide. I tried liquid poison. I kept choking and spitting it out because it just turned to ice. I even tried jumping off of a cliff! I got encased in ice on the way down which blocked my fall."

"How did you escape?" Bailey asked. Sub sighed and said, "You know what happens when I get angry, right?" I nodded, knowing what he was talking about. I've heard of it before, but never seen it. I heard that if Sub Zero was pushed too far, which rarely happened, his eyes would turn icy blue and an ice tornado the size of Lumpy would form around him. I heard that it has happened several times, but I've never been there to see it. Only Zer0, Stripes, Aleksey, Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Petunia, and Toothy have claimed that they've seen it before.

"That's how I escaped," Sub said. "Is there anything else we should know about?" Aleksey asked, "Like family?" Sub looked down. "My dad is definitely dead, I'm not sure about my mom though."

"Any siblings?" Belize asked. Sub thought for a moment. "Well, I do have a sister, but she was eighteen and married before I was taken away. She might have been taken to testing since she's the same blood as me. Her name is Crystal."

"Is that all?" Stripes asked. Sub nodded. "Better not be lying," Filvia muttered. I looked around. Everyone seemed to be leaving. "Hey, where's Zer0?" I asked. "Yeah, and Splendid?" Stripes called out.

_Zer0_

"That is a horrible idea," Splendid scolded. We were on the rooftops in our superhero costumes, or in Splendid's case, just a mask. There was no one in sight so we were free to talk.

"Come on, Splendid. He saved my life and four other's. Sub needs to learn how to control his powers, so we should help him," I argued. "Yeah? Why don't you just go tell him you're Spectacular while you're at it? Too much of a risk," Splendid fought back. I paused.

I suggested to Splendid that I could take some time off to help Sub control his powers. Didn't work out too well. "He's going to be taken by the government, anyway. Why do we need to help him?" Splendid asked. "Well then why did you choose to defend Sub Zero?" I asked. Splendid paused.

"Was it out of the goodness of your heart, or was it because Stripes chose to defend Sub?" I asked. "You leave Stripes out of this! How are you even going to help him? He probably doesn't even trust you with all the rumors about you flying around!" Splendid yelled. I sighed. "Let's just go back to work."

I put my hood on and went on lookout. While looking for danger, an idea popped in my head. It was a stupid and dangerous idea, but it was probably the only way I could get Sub to trust me.

After our hours were over, I told Splendid that I would meet up with him in the Super Lair later. I had something to do. In my superhero costume, I walked over to Sub's house. I smiled and ignored all the stares that came my way.

Sub's house was pretty easy to find. It was the only place made completely out of metal and covered with ice. I took a risk of knocking on the door. Luckily, it was safe. It wasn't long until Sub came to answer the door. I guess he wasn't expecting a visitor today, much less see Spectacular at his door.

Sub looked like he was about to have a heart attack. I pointed inside, asking if I could come it. Sub understood and let me inside. I almost slipped the moment I stepped in. As for his house, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would look like. There were ice figurines on the shelf, a small frozen carpet near a frozen fireplace. Everything was incased in ice. It kind of made things look better, really cold, but better.

"Nice place you have here," I said. Sub seemed more shocked than ever. "Y-you're talking," he stuttered. This was it. No turning back. "Sub, I want to help you control your powers," I said. Sub nodded slowly.

I took of my hood and black domino mask. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm Spectacular."

We stood there in silence for a few seconds before Sub had a panic attack.

**And there you have it! **

**Sub: holy ice cubes n' jelly beans!**

**Me: now Sub, don't have a panic attack now.**

**Sub: Zer0 is Spectacular? This changes everything.**

**Me: Don't worry. We planned this. Anyways, read and review!**


	6. Kind of a Short Chapter

**Boo ya! Yes, I know… this is another chapter. Please enjoy. I even have a little something in the end you might be interested in.**

_Zer0_

"Oh my god!" Sub Zero yelled, stepping back. "Yes. I know, it's surprising," I said. "Surprising?" Sub yelled, "Dude, you're the incredible Spectacular! You work alongside Splendid! Surprising doesn't even explain it!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I guess I could have planned this conversation better." Sub thought for a minute. "So you're really gonna help me control my powers?" He asked. I nodded. "And how are you gonna do that?"

I paused. I guess I didn't think that part through.

_30 Minutes Later_

I was out of my Spectacular costume and Sub and I were in the forest. Not the forbidden forest, though. That would be stupid. This is the forest next to that one.

I had borrowed a mannequin from Sniffles as a test dummy. After I set it up, I hid behind a tree. "What are you doing?" Sub asked me. I had told him to stand thirty feet away from the dummy.

"Okay Sub," I said, still behind the tree, "When you're ready, I want you to shoot an ice beam at the dummy, and just the dummy." That's when I decided that I should step back even more. I ran behind further trees, and just in time, too. I heard what sounded like a laser charging, and then a powerful blast. I felt a cold wave wash over me.

"Okay, you can come out now!" I heard Sub yell. I got out from behind the tree, and I did not like what I saw. Everything behind the test dummy was covered with ice. As for the dummy, Sub was only able to score the right arm, leg, and half of his head.

I looked around at everything that was frozen, which was mostly trees and grass. "Oh wow," I muttered, "Samiee's not gonna like this."

_Aleksey_

I looked around the yard. "Not here either!" I called out. "Crap!" Filvia shouted. Sniffles was working on another machine to take away Sub's powers. He had told us to go fetch Sub so he could be tested again. The group consisted of me, Belize, Bailey, Stripes, Muffin, Samiee, Filvia and Shurui.

We had walked up to Sub's front door and knocked, but there was no answer. So we opened the unlocked door only to find that the house was empty. We had searched everywhere. He was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he left to do something," Shurui suggested. "I don't' know about that," Belize said, "Sub doesn't-"

"Shh!" Bailey interrupted. We all stared at him. "Do you hear that?" He asked, putting his hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?" he repeated. We all listened closely.

Just in the distance, I could hear someone yelling. "Dang it, Sub! You almost turned me into another one of your ice sculptures!" Someone yelled. "That sounded like Zer0," Samiee pointed out. We all nodded. "And did he just say 'Sub?'" Muffin asked. We all ran into the forest, where the voice was coming from.

"Wait, stop!" Samiee shouted. We all stopped and gave our attention to the fox. He put his hand on a nearby tree and closed his eyes. He trembled a bit and then opened his eyes again. "Yep, Sub's definitely here alright," he said, and ran in another direction. Muffin, Belize, Stripes and Bailey all followed. Filvia, Shurui, and I all exchanged glances before running after them. I had heard that Samiee was pretty close to nature, but now I wonder just how close.

We followed Samiee until he came to a stop. We saw Sub, a mannequin, and Zer0 jumping up and down on one foot while holding the other. "God, what did I just step in?" Zer0 shouted. "Ice covered grass," Sub responded.

"You freeze grass, too?" Zer0 asked. Sub nodded. "What are you doing?" I asked. Zer0 and Sub seemed startled that we were here. Sub was first to speak. "Zer0 is, um, well he, um, well it's kind of a funny story, and, ah uh-"

"We're teaching him how to control his powers," Zer0 said for him. Sub just nodded. "Well, how's that going?" Filvia asked. "Not good," Sub said. "Sniffles has a new invention, and he wants you to try it out," Shurui said. "Really?" Sub asked. We all nodded.

"You sure it will work?" Zer0 asked. "Who knows," Belize said, "You might be speaking Japanese. Who knows? But it looks pretty promising." Sub nodded and ran over to us. Zer0 followed.

_Belize_

It took us only thirty minutes to get to Sniffles' place. When we got there, Sniffles welcomed us in. We followed him into his lab where the experiments were conducted.

The machine looked a bit different than last time. This time, there were two metal chambers, but no small cylinder. "Why are there two metal chambers?" I asked. Sniffles expression turned into sorrow.

"Acquaintances… and Samiee, this device will for sure take away Sub's power, but there is a big price. Apparently, the energy Sub possesses a bit too powerful. It either has to be destroyed, or moved. However, I have found no real way to eliminate the power forever, so it has to be moved."

"Can't it be moved into that little jar you were talking about?" Aleksey asked. Sniffles sighed. "I'm afraid that that is not physically possible," He said. "Then what do you mean by move it?" Samiee asked.

"It means that it has to be moved to another host if we want Sub Zero to get rid of his powers. Sub will be cured, yes, but I can't say the same for anyone inside the second chamber."

"So you're saying that if we want Sub to get rid of his powers, someone else has to take them?" Muffin asked. Sniffles nodded and Sub shrank back. Then Sniffles informed, "However, the animal cannot be a bear, because they will think that he is Sub. Nor can it be a chick monk. They look too similar."

That meant Giggles, Zer0, Pop, Cub, Disco Bear, and Flippy all can't do it. Sniffles looked at everyone and asked, "So, any volunteer's?"

We all exchanged nervous glances.

**So… anyone want their OC to be a volunteer? Only one may be able to switch powers with Sub Zero. Or you can give suggestions to which Tree Friend should go.**


	7. The TwentyFour Hour Mark

**Okay, after getting all the reviews and shuffling the suggestions up, I picked one, and found out who gets the powers. I shuffled them so it would be a fair guess. This whole chapter will be in normal point of view. Anyways, the one who gets the powers is…**

"I'll do it."

Everyone spun around to look at Samiee. "Really?" Sniffles asked. Samiee nodded. "Samiee, are you sure you want to do this?" Muffin asked. Samiee nodded again. "You know Samiee, having my powers is a pretty big responsibility," Sub Zero said shyly.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Samiee responded. "Well then, just step into the other chamber and we'll see what happens," Sniffles said. Before Samiee could step inside, Aleksey suggested, "Can't we just use Cro Marmot?"

"Are you insane?" Sniffles asked. "Wherever he goes, Cro Marmot makes snow. Can you imagine what would happen if Sub's powers went into him? Everything will freeze in Happy Tree Town."

"Geez, it was just a suggestion." Aleksey slumped on the wall. "And Belize," Sniffles said, "I don't have enough heat for Sub's chamber. This is new, but can you-" Sniffles was interrupted by the sound of fire bursting in the room. Belize had built a small fire around Sub's chamber to keep it heated. Belize loved making fires.

Sniffles looked at Samiee. "What are you waiting for? Get in!" Samiee got in the second chamber. Sniffles had told Sub to remove all his clothes, since he wouldn't be in need of them anymore. Sub soon stepped into the first chamber.

"If they start speaking Spanish, you're dead," Said Bailey. Sniffles nodded and pushed a few buttons. Flashing lights appeared in the two chambers. Gas appeared so the tree friends couldn't see Sub nor could they see Samiee.

Speaking of Samiee and Sub, they were in a great deal of pain. Samiee no longer felt warm. Instead, he felt an icy cold chill start from his feet and it crawled up his chest and face. I couldn't see the space in front of me because it was so foggy. I pulled my scarf and hat closer to me so I could get warmer, but it was no use. I was cold, and I would always stay cold. My back slammed against the metal wall, and I slid down. I curled up into a ball, praying that the pain would end very soon. This was a sucky decision.

As for Sub, he was kind of enjoying it. Did it hurt? It was like bathing in acid. But for the first time in six years, Sub felt warm. For most people, they would scream at the intense heat but not me. I pressed my back against the wall. This was the best Sub's felt in six long. Best day ever.

The tree friends watched, but didn't make a sound. They were in the chambers for about five minutes before the machine was turned off. Sub's chamber door swung open, revealing Sub Zero. Everyone gasped.

Sub's light blue fur had turned to a chocolate brown color. He had his pupils back, and his teeth… were still buck teeth. Sub smiled and ran over to Sniffles. For a guy who hasn't touched anyone for the past six years, he had a back breaking bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sub cried. "Please let go of me!" Sniffles choked out. Sub released the anteater. That's when Samiee's door opened up.

Samiee wasn't recognizable anymore. The white parts of his paws, tips of his ears, and tips of his tail were all still white, but the rest of his fur had turned an ice blue color. He had no pupils, but the whites of his eyes were so glassy that you would have thought that he had just smoked weed. They were pretty dang glassy. His teeth were the same as they were before. His scarf and hat had turned a dark blue color. He looked at Sniffles and whispered, "I hate you."

"Well good. Anyways, Samiee, do not touch anyone else because the ice powers may accidentally transfer to that person. Got it?" Sniffles explained. Samiee nodded. "But why is it so cold?" Samiee asked. "Ah, don't worry about it!" Sub said, "That's how I've always felt! You'll get used to it." Samiee gave Sub a weird look. "Well Sub, you need a new name," Bailey said. "Call me Eaty!" Sub said.

"Why Eaty?" Muffin asked. "Because I'm gonna eat all the things I couldn't without freezing it, starting with your bakery!" Sub declared. "Eaty" then ran out the door. "I've gotta go," Muffin said, "See you later, Samiee." Samiee waved goodbye as she left. Samiee soon left as well.

"Well, this is gonna end in flames," Zer0 said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Splendid was on the lookout for danger when he saw a brown bear running across the green grass towards Muffin's bakery. He was too young to be Pop, and too old to be Cub, so Splendid went to investigate. He flew in front of the bear to stop him in his track.

"Oh, hey Splendid!" He cheered. Splendid gave him a weird look. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He asked. The bear frowned. "It's me, Sub Zero." Splendid's eyes widened. He circled around Sub, and said, "No way, the anteater finally did it!"

"Well, not exactly," Sub said, "He gave my powers to Samiee." Splendid sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is gonna end in flames," He said. That's when Sub's face lit up. "Oh, and thanks for letting Zer0 tell me he was Spectacular," He added. "Excuse me?" Splendid questioned.

"Zer0 told me he was Spectacular. You did tell him to do that, right?" Sub asked, getting nervous. Splendid just stared in shock. The grin quickly melted off of Sub's face. "I wasn't supposed to know that, was I?" He asked. The squirrel slowly shook his head. All Sub could do was smile apologetically and ran away.

Splendid soon flew up into the sky to confront his sidekick. He knew that Zer0 would find some way to help Sub, but he didn't think the bear would go _this _far. He soon stopped when he spotted the red animal alone in the park.

Splendid hovered lower until he was behind Zer0. He tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Zer0 turned to face the masked superhero wannabe. "Oh, hey Splendid," Zer0 greeted, need me to go Spectacular again?" Splendid shook his head. Zer0 thought for a minute. "It's about Sub Zero, isn't it?" He asked. Splendid nodded.

Zer0 sighed. The next thing he knew he was being yelled at by a blue flying squirrel in the middle of an empty park.

…

"More Please!"

Sub wiped the cookie crumbs off of his face as Muffin began to refill his plate. "Wow, Sub. This is your fourth plate of cookies! Are you sure you want more?" The fox asked. Sub nodded eagerly.

Aleksey, Shurui, Belize, Filvia, Bailey, and Stripes all watched in amazement as Sub gobbled down every single cookie without hesitation. "Does he even chew?" Filvia asked. "It's hard to tell," Aleksey said, "The cookies keep disappearing too fast."

"The only one in this town who loves cookies as much as Sub does is Samiee," Bailey commented. "I'm now starting to think that Sub and Samiee exchanged not just abilities," Belize whispered to Stripes as she nodded in agreement. "How does he do that?" Belize asked as Sub moved on to his fifth plate of cookies. "It's like there's a bottomless pit down there."

"Weird, Samiee hasn't stopped by my bakery today, which is… odd," Muffin pointed out. Bailey took a few cookies. "I'm going to see if he wants any," He said, before running off. Muffin sighed as she put a plate of cookies in front of a waiting Sub.

…

Samiee walked into the woods, careful not to touch any trees. "Hello?" I shouted, "Nature?" Nothing. His theory was right. Samiee had lost his ability to talk to trees. Most likely Sub had it. Although they were only supposed to channel Sub's powers into Samiee's body, his nature powers went into his body. That means that he would freeze every blade of grass in a five foot radius around him. He could no longer plant flowers or touch trees. But this was all for Sub. Once General Riley left they would exchange powers immediately with hopefully no mistakes.

'_Hey Samiee, have you seen Sub?'_

Samiee looked around, trying to find the animal who had just spoken to him. The voice was one he had never heard before. It was low sounding and surprisingly musical. "Hello?" The fox asked out loud.

'_Over here, nature boy.'_

A small pebble hit the back of Samiee's head and turned to ice. He spun around to see Cro Marmot. "D-did you just talk?" Samiee asked, amazed. _'Either that, or you're hallucinating. I heard that you and my best friend have exchanged powers. That true?'_

Samiee nodded, not taking his eyes off of Cro. _'Well woopdy freaking doo," _Cro said, _'That means I can't talk to him anymore.' _Samiee was still freaked out by the fact that he was talking to a block of ice. "Hey Cro, since when did you start talking?" Samiee asked, trying not to sound rude. _'Me? Well today's Tuesday, June 10 so… always.'_

"Then how come you never spoke before?" Samiee asked. _'It's because you have Sub's powers. You can speak to things trapped in ice,' _Cro Marmot explained. "That's… weird." Samiee said. _'Ah, you'll get used to it.'_

"Hey Samiee!"

He turned around to see Bailey holding a few cookies in his hands. "You wanna cookie?" he asked. Samiee shook his head. "Nah, I don't like cookies," I responded. It only took me a few seconds to realize how wrong the sentence sounded. "What did you just say?" Bailey asked. "I don't know!" He shouted. Cookies? He's always loved cookies! Right?

"There is something very wrong here," Bailey said, "Dude, you should go see Sniffles." Samiee shook his head. "No. not until Sub is safe to have is powers again." And with that, Samiee walked toward the direction of his home.

Samiee walked into his home so he could tell Pepe to go live with Muffin. The moment he stepped in through the door, Pepe jumped up from a vase. Although Samiee had turned blue, Pepe still recognized him. The squirrel cheered when he saw Samiee and ran towards him so he could sit on his shoulder.

"No, Pepe, wait!" Samiee cried out, but it was too late. The squirrel hopped on Samiee's shoulder and was soon encased in a thick layer of ice. He covered his mouth in shock as Pepe fell to the floor and smashed into bits. Samiee tried to kneel on the ground and pick up the pieces, but instead he slipped on the ice he was standing on.

Samiee sat up and clutched his head. He couldn't live like this. He would kill anyone who touched him. Trees, grass, and flowers would be frozen if he went within five feet of them. His head was being scrambled. He wasn't Samiee anymore. He was becoming Sub Zero. And he couldn't live like this.

Before he could give it a second thought, Samiee started heading towards Sniffles' house.

…

It wasn't long until Muffin's oven burst into flames for some unknown reason. Everyone started to freak out and put out, but it kept coming back. Sub knew just what to do. He tried to put out the fire with his ice powers.

But then he remembered that he had no ice powers. He wasn't like Sub Zero anymore. He wasn't Sub Zero anymore. He had made that decision five hours ago.

Once the fire was put out with water, Sub decided to go home. On the way, he met up with Cro Marmot. "Hey Cro," Sub greeted. For the first time in six years, Sub couldn't talk to Cro Marmot. Even though Sub couldn't talk to Cro, he knew that his former friend shunned him for his decision.

In Cro Marmot's mind, he preferred Sub Zero when he was actually Sub Zero. Not because they could talk to each other, it was because that was who he was. Sub was his only true friend. His only friend. His former friend. Sub gave Cro a sad look before walking off.

Once he got to his house, he had had a bit of a struggle opening the door. When the door finally opened, Sub was greeted by a burst of chilly air. The minute he stepped inside, he slipped on the floor. Sub got a bruise on his head from landing face first. The real Sub Zero would have never had these kind of problems. Then again, he wasn't Sub Zero.

Sub looked around. Ice was everywhere. He picked up an ice figurine that he had made a year before. It slowly started melting under his warm touch. The figurine was of him. Well, what he wished he looked like. It was him if he was ever a superhero. Sub was always fascinated by superheroes, and had the dream to be one. Sub threw the figurine on the floor and smashed it under his foot. Like the figurine, the dreamed was crushed.

He couldn't live like this. He wasn't Sub Zero. Sub looked at his hands. It was the same hands and color he was born with, but they weren't his. "I can't live like this!" Sub cried out. He walked outside and started heading towards Sniffles' house.

…

Sniffles was outside, building a machine that was too big for his house.

"Sniffles!"

The anteater jerked up when he heard his name. He looked over and saw Samiee walking towards it. "What is it?" He questioned. "Change me back! I can't live like this!" Samiee exclaimed. "But it only been about six hours," Sniffles said, "And we can't do it without Sub."

"Well you're in luck," A voice said from behind. Sniffles turned around to see Sub. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Are you sure?" Sniffles asked, "It hasn't even been ten hours yet."

"Yes!" Both test subjects exclaimed at once.

…

Muffin was making some delicious muffins and cookies when the door opened. "Hey, can I have some of those cookies?" Samiee's voice rang through the bakery. "Samiee, you're not supposed to have cookies with Sub's-" Muffin stopped when she turned around and saw Samiee in his normal form.

"Samiee!" Belize cheered. "Dog pile on Samiee!" Stripes shouted and tackled the fox. Belize, Filvia, Bailey, Shurui, and Aleksey all exchanged glances before shrugging and jumping on top of Samiee and Stripes. Muffin quickly got her goods out of the oven before joining in the act of crushing Samiee.

…

Cro Marmot heard a knock on his door. He slid down his giant snow hill and bumped into the door, opening it. At the door stood Sub Zero. The real Sub Zero. He had his brown Eskimo coat on, his brown furry boots, red mittens and red scarf, and his blue snow cap. His fur was a muddy brown anymore, it was light blue. And he had no pupils. Cro gave him that grin I give everybody.

"Listen Cro," Sub said, "I'm really sorry. I was being stupid. I hate who I was becoming." Cro stared at him. _'Shut up,' _Cro said sternly. Sub gave him a nervous look. _'And give me a hug,' _Cro Marmot finished. Sub smiled under his scarf and hugged Cro around the ice.

_The Next Day_

Everything was perfect. Cro Marmot forgave Sub and Samiee was able to have his real life back with his friends. Well, almost everything was perfect.

General Riley called everyone to the border for something. A large crowd was just around the border to see what was going on. "Charles Sub! Where are you?" Riley called out. Sub stepped forward with only a tad bit of hesitation.

"There you are," Riley smiled, "It's the twenty-four hour mark. You have another day to decide, but do you surrender?" Sub shook his head. "I'd rather die."

Riley gave a twisted smile. "I thought you would say that," he said. He turned towards the tanks and hollered, "Come out, dear." A figure emerged from the tanks.

Sub gasped. The figure was a female. She was only a few inches taller than Sub and looked to be about twenty-four. She had brown fur with a crystal necklace dangling from her neck and a white bow on her right ear.

"Exactly who are you?" Aleksey demanded. The girl gave a giggle that sounded like a six year old girl's. "Why, Sub didn't tell you?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and seductive. She fluttered that could woo even Splendid.

"My name is Crystal," The bear said, "I'm Charles' big sis."

**Read and review.**


	8. Everything Becomes Crystal Clear

**Wow, I was really excited about updating this chapter. It's a bit weird, and I know you'll be surprised by the ending. Hope you like it.**

**I own nothing but Stripes and Sub Zero. Other than that, nothing. NUSSING!**

_Normal_

Sub took a few steps back away from his sister, who gave him a seductive look.

"Sub, I thought you said this chick was dead!" Stripes exclaimed. Sub shook his head. "No, I said I didn't know if she was dead or not."

"Well, I'm alive and well now. Charles, aren't you happy to see you're big sister? Isn't anyone happy to finally meet his sibling?" Crystal asked. No one said a word. "Wow, tough crowd you have here," Crystal frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, we were expecting someone… not with Riley," Belize confessed. "How did you end up with him anyways?" Asked Zer0. "Oh… that," Crystal said in disgust. "It's a bit of a long story. See, after Sub left, Riley had to test some more animals. And who's better to test than his lab rat's big sister? Of course, I wasn't too thrilled about the fact that I was dragged away from my husband for government testing, but it was worth it. See, you literally ruined my life. When father died, you left, and mother was left ill, my darling husband said that I didn't care about my family. That I wasn't there when I should have been. After the test was a success on me, Riley offered me a better life. I could live like a queen, which I am now. All I had to do was to get you and bring you back to the sweet general. So I divorced my husband and began a long search for you. And guess what? Found you."

"And what powers do you have?" Filvia asked, "You can't possibly be as powerful as Sub Zero." Crystal grinned. "So that's what they call you nowadays? Sub Zero. Well, for me, Crystal kinda fits." She looked at Splendont. "You there," She shouted, "Shoot me with your laser beams."

"My pleasure," He said. "No, Splendont, wait!" Sub cried. Too late. Red beams shot out of the squirrel's eyes. Then the most surprising thing happened. Crystal changed. Her body became transparent as her skin became pure clear crystal. The bow and necklace stayed the same as Crystal became crystal.

Crystal shot her hands out and seemed to catch the beam of heat. The beam didn't go through her, but instead stopped at her hands. Splendont soon stopped as the beam disappeared in Crystal's hands. Everyone gasped.

"You wanna know what I can do?" She asked the crowd, "I can turn my body into crystal and absorb any energy you can throw at me. But that's not the fun part. This is."

Crystal pointed a finger at Flippy. Everyone stepped away from him. Before Flippy could run, or even go Evil, a red laser beam shot out of Crystal's finger and hit him. When the laser disappeared, so did Flippy. All that was left of the bear was green dust.

Samiee stared in horror as Flippy was disintegrated in front of his eyes. He growled and pulled out his katana. He ran toward Crystal and slammed the sword on her head. Everyone gasped again. You wanna know what happened next? Samiee's katana, the thing he always had at all times, his most trusted weapon, one of his most prized possessions, broke in half. Samiee raised what was left of his sword up to his face to get look at how clean it had come off. Crystal was made of diamond.

Samiee dropped his katana on the ground and backed up. Sub stepped forward and shot Crystal with his ice powers. The same thing happened with Sub's powers, they disappeared into her hands. Crystal stepped up to a shaking Cuddles and tapped him on the shoulder. The rabbit turned to ice.

"For once we've found someone even more dangerous than Sub Zero!" Bailey exclaimed. "Ha! Your too easy," Crystal gloated. Most of the Happy Tree Friends screamed and ran away. Only a few stayed.

A small object suddenly hit Crystal in the head and fell to the ground. She picked it up and took a good look at it. It was a cupcake with red frosting, black sprinkles, and orange wrapper. "A cupcake?" Crystal held it to her face just as it exploded.

Everyone turned around to see Muffin holding a platter of exploding cupcakes. "Go Muffin!" Aleksey cried as he grabbed a cupcake off of the plate and threw it at the fallen Crystal. Every time Crystal struggled to get up, she was hit with another cupcake of destruction.

Just before she got hit with another cupcake, she shot up and tackled a nearby Belize, who exploded under her touch. Crystal had absorbed the explosions and used it on Belize. Muffin dropped the cupcakes and Aleksey slowly put down his cupcake.

"Maybe we should leave," Shurui suggested, eyeing the bits of what used to be Belize. Everyone backed up until they were far enough to start running.

Turning back to her original form, Crystal laughed as she watched the rest run. "You did well," Riley praised, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was nothing," Crystal said, "These animals are pathetic."

Crystal still pondered one thing. "How was that fox able to put explosives in cupcakes?" She asked, looking up at Riley. Riley put a hand on his chin. "I'm not sure, but that fox is clever, and maybe just a bit crazy."

_The City Hall_

"I am so sorry guys," Sub cried, fighting back tears. "You better be," Shifty growled, "That monster of a sister of yours turned Flippy into dust and made Belize explode!" Shifty yelped as Stripes gave him a hard kick to the shin.

"You know what?" Sub asked, "I'm turning myself in. I've already caused enough trouble as it is." Sub turned toward the door. "Wait Sub, there has to be another way to do this." Samiee protested.

"Really Samiee?" Sub asked, not in hopefulness, but in anger. "Is there really another way? Oh, I'm sure there is! You can totally think of another plan, because you're the know-it-all fox who thinks can fix all my problems even when the world's turning to crap! If you really wanna help me, stop talking and shut up, because that's all you seem to do, and stay out of my life! All of you!"

Everyone stared at Sub. His eyes were turning an icy blue and more and more ice seemed to crowd around him. Samiee backed away from Sub with a glare on his face. Sub's expression soon turned to sorrow and his eyes became white again. "I'm sorry, Samiee. I'm just angry. I'm a freak. Everything I touch turns to crap. I'm worthless. I'm the cause of all the deaths that happen around me. I'm responsible for Crystal."

"It's alright Sub," Shurui said, going up and patting the air behind Sub. "We'll get through this. All of us. Together." Sub looked up at Shurui and smiled behind his scarf. "Thanks, Shurui," Sub said. She nodded.

"Sub!" Sniffles exclaimed, "I think I have a few inventions that might help you defeat Crystal." Sub smiled. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, stop by my lab a few hours from now." And with that, Sniffles left to his lab.

"Do you really think Sniffles can do it?" Bailey asked. "I don't know, but I'll be there to make sure things go normally," Samiee said.

Sub was soon able to spot Zer0 within the crowd. "Hey Zer0, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked the red bear. Zer0 nodded and followed Sub into an empty room. Once they were alone, Sub cried, "I'm so sorry, Zer0!"

"Dude, it's alright. No need to apologize!" Zer0 said, "It was an accident. I should have told you not to tell Splendid." Sub still felt guilty. "Yeah, but if I had just kept my mouth shut you would have never gotten into trouble. What did he do, anyways?"

"Oh, you know. He just yelled at me for about ten minutes before he decided that he would rather be helping the town than yelling at his sidekick. Long story short, he suspended me from being Spectacular for a week, unless he was in trouble."

"Gosh Zer0, I didn't mean to," Sub apologized. "Ah, it's alright. And it's about time I get a vacation," Zer0 chuckled.

_A Few Hours Later_

Sniffles heard a knock on his door and answered it. It was Samiee. "Samiee? What are you doing here?" Sniffles asked. "I came to see if the inventions are safe to use," Samiee explained, stepping inside. "Oh what? You don't trust me?" Sniffles sneered. "Sniffles, you made a machine that makes Sub speak German. I think I should test a few out first. So, where is the first one?" Samiee said.

Sniffles pointed to a weird little contraption. Well, you couldn't really call it that. It was just two large mirrors. The first mirror was lying face up, and the other one was hanging from ropes above the other one facing down. So it was basically two mirrors facing each other in the up/down direction.

"Sniffles… what the heck is this?" Samiee asked. "I know it doesn't look like much, but-" Sniffles was cut off by Samiee. "Yeah it doesn't look like much! It's just two mirrors."

"Samiee, these Mirrors are portals. Watch." Sniffles took an apple and threw it down the bottom mirror. The apple appeared in the top mirror, but then dropped into the bottom mirror again, and so on. Sniffles caught the apple on its fifth trip down.

"Impressive, but how can we use this defeat Crystal?" Samiee asked. "Easy. We leave one mirror here, and one mirror hidden somewhere outside. We get Crystal into her normal form and near the hidden mirror. Sub can jump through this mirror when the time is right and come through the other mirror, grab Crystal and turn her into ice."

"And is it safe to use on Sub?" Samiee asked, leaning over the bottom mirror. He could see the back of his head through both mirrors. He really needed to brush his fur. "I'm not sure," Sniffles said, "That's why you're here." Before Samiee could respond, Sniffles pushed him into the bottom mirror. A few seconds later, Samiee flew screaming from the top mirror into the bottom mirror.

After a few minutes, Samiee started to get the hang of it. It was actually kind of fun! It felt great being transported from one mirror to the next. "Hey, this isn't so bad!" Samiee said while falling into the bottom mirror. "It's fun, isn't it?" Sniffles asked.

_Outside the Door_

Sub, Zer0, Baily, and Aleksey all walked up to Sniffles' lab door. "Thanks for coming with me, guys," Sub thanked the other. "Ah don't worry about it," Aleksey said, "We couldn't let you go alone!"

Bailey was just about to open the door, when they heard voices inside. "Hey, this isn't so bad!" Samiee's voice said. "It's fun, isn't it?" Asked Sniffles voice. "Wow, someone could really take that the wrong way," Said Zer0.

"Sure, it's a bit of a tight fit, but it's worth it," Said Samiee. Bailey, Zer0, Sub, and Aleksey all frowned. "I could do this all day! I mean look at me! In and out, in and out, in and out," Said Samiee. "But wouldn't you get tired?" Asked Sniffles. "No way! It's like a never ending hole! Sub is going to love this!"

Zer0 began to turn green and left to go throw up. "This feels so good!" Samiee said. "Uh, we're gonna go now," Bailey said, and then he and Aleksey left. Sub was gonna go after them when he heard something else.

"Hey, Sniffles, did you hear something?" Samiee asked. "Crap! It must be Sub Zero! Stop messing around in there and pull out before someone sees you!" The door soon opened and Sub saw Samiee standing there. "Oh hey, Sub! You've got to try Sniffles' new invention. It's pretty fun! Come inside and go on in!"

Sub just stared at Samiee.

_At City Hall_

Sub walked through the doors with Samiee trailing behind him. "Come in, Sub! Just tell me what's wrong!" Samiee pleaded. Sub didn't answer and walked up to the rest of the tree friends.

"Hey, how about we don't use Sniffles 'inventions' for a battle with Crystal?" Sub said, leaving everyone confused.

**Hey, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if Samiee's personality's a bit… off. I couldn't stop laughing at the last part. Well, review!**

**Sub: … I am never going near Samiee or Sniffles ever again.**


	9. Sub Zero VS Crystal

**A new chapter! It's gonna get close to the end real soon! This will be a pretty epic chapter… maybe.**

**Sub: So please read and review.**

_Normal_

"Explain to me why we can't use Sniffles' inventions?" Jessie asked. Sub just crossed his arms and started shaking, and so did Zer0, Aleksey, and Bailey. "We don't wanna talk about it," Zer0 said, turning a bit green.

"Then I guess we have to find a different way to defeat Crystal," Shurui said as she peeked out the window. Crystal was circling the border. Crystal stopped where she was and looked at the ground. Shurui leaned closer into the window. Crystal suddenly shot her head up to look at Shurui with an evil grin on her face. The succubus backed away, startled at the sudden movement.

"You know, I could always take care of Riley myself," Shurui suggested with a small grin. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Then it hit them. Everyone backed away from her.

"God, Shurui, no!" Stripes shouted. "What were you thinking?" Samiee asked. "Pftt, I doubt you'll even get close to them," Filvia said. "I dunno," Lumpy said, "What's that mean?" **(If you don't get it, Shurui kisses guys to drain their life while she bites their necks. I was pretty disturbed.)**

"Even if you did do it, our town would get some kind of punishment," Sniffles said, "The only ones who know of what General Riley is doing is our town, and Sub's former town. We could get in a lot of trouble for killing a General. Plus Crystal will kill us."

"He's right," Stripes said, who was an officer of the law. "I'm gonna take a walk," Samiee said, and walked out the door.

Crystal watched the door open and the orange fox walk. She turned into her diamond form. The fox glanced at Crystal before walking the opposite direction. Seeing that he was no threat, Crystal relaxed and turned back into her normal form.

_Samiee_

I watched Crystal relax and turn back to normal and walk away. Why would I attack her? She broke my katana without the lift of a paw.

I turned my head back around and started walking. We had no way to stop Crystal. She was made of diamond, and it would take forever to try to get her back into her normal animal form. Only then could we kill her, but there was no way we could accomplish that. Once she was diamond she would stay diamond until she was safe again.

Sub would soon have to surrender or be taken by force. No one could help him… except the only person he hasn't asked yet.

I ran over to the nearest tree and touched it. "Nature, I know that the bear named Sub Zero has hurt you many times before, but can you please help him find a way to at least defeat his sister, Crystal?" I pleaded to Nature.

I suddenly got an urge to look in the opposite direction. In a tree, he saw a small butterfly cocoon. It started wiggling. The end of the shell popped open and a Monarch butterfly slowly crawled out. I smiled and put my hand up to it. The new butterfly crawled onto my heated hand, and was almost blown away by the pressure of the wind. Then it flew away. That got me thinking. Heat. Pressure.

Change.

A hand was put on my shoulder. I spun around to see Aleksey behind me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "I just found a way to stop Crystal."

Aleksey smiled at me.

_Bailey_

Aleksey had gone to check up on Samiee and hasn't returned yet. I was starting to fear that Crystal had gotten them. I shook my head at the thought and looked at the door. It burst open.

Samiee and Aleksey ran in with smiles on their faces. "What're you two so smiley about?" Shurui asked. "We found a way to defeat Crystal," Samiee said. Everyone stared at them. They stared back. "Well don't just stand there like a duck outa luck. Tell us!" Stripes commanded.

"Heat and pressure," Samiee said. "You know, Crystal is just pretty much a hard rock. Research shows that if you add enough heat and pressure, the rock will change into a metamorphic rock. We could do the same with Crystal and maybe make her diamond skin into a rock material not so hard and actually breakable!"

"We could," Said Sniffles, "But the metamorphic rock cycle isn't just heat pressure underground and that's it. It'll take years to actually accomplish that. Besides, we need to dig a hole that goes deep into the earth's crust so that there in more heat. It might take me months to build a drill that can withstand the heat and go deep enough. And if we do, what about us? If we go too far, we'll melt in a second, and there's no cursed idol down there. Plus, how are we even going to get Crystal in the hole. It's not like she's just going to jump in!"

"I thought you might say those things," Samiee said. "You see, even though Crystal can change herself into diamond, she's still a living being. If we apply enough heat and pressure, the cells in Crystal's body might interact with the material that she is made of and reverse the affects, making her diamond form weaker rather than stronger. As for the hole, we only need to make a hole at least two times the size of Crystal for this to work, because I have an idea that will give us the heat and pressure we need. And it will take not even a day for the transformation to work. I have a plan, so listen up."

Everyone crowded around Samiee in order to hear his plan.

_Normal_

Crystal was on patrol around the border when she heard a noise behind her. She slowly turned around to look at who was behind her. It was Sub Zero, Splendid, and Splendont. Crystal smirked.

"Well well. If it isn't my baby brother Charles and the two Splendorks. Ready to surrender?" The bear asked. Splendid smiled and ran to tackle Crystal. The bear instantly turned to diamond, but she was still thrown to the ground.

Splendid smashed his fist in Crystal's face, but didn't make a dent. Instead, the bear slammed her fist into his face and threw him off.

Next, Splendont made an attempt to attack her, but she dodged every attack. Crystal punched Splendont in the stomach. The squirrel was thrown a couple of yards off of his feet. The two squirrels lay on the ground, aching.

Now it was Sub's turn. Crystal ran towards Sub with her fist raised. Sub found it hard to dodge the thrown punches because he's never been in a real fight before. He never had a reason to fight. Crystal was able to sock him in the arm and left a dark purple bruise. Sub gritted his teeth and stared at his sister.

"You idiots are weak!" Crystal exclaimed. "Did you really think you could just walk out here and finish me off? I'm a freakin' diamond! You _can't _beat me!"

The bear smirked at her younger brother. "You know, Charles, you should really learn how to strategize," Crystal said. Sub smiled under his red scarf. "Yeah, Crystal, maybe you can teach me all about that," He said. "And at the same time, I can teach you how to make sure that your first enemies are actually unconscious until moving to the next."

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked and looked behind her. Splendid and Splendont were gone from their spots. Crystal gasped. "Where are they?" Crystal demanded, turning to look at Sub again. Sub pointed his finger up.

Crystal hesitated at first, but then looked up. Splendont and Splendid hovered above her with an overly large bucket of water. Crystal yelped as they poured the water on her. The moment the water hit Crystal, Sub shot ice beams at her, freezing the water instantly and trapping her in a large block of ice.

The squirrels threw the bucket out of the way and looked at the now frozen Crystal. Sub walked up to her. _'Get me out of here!' _Crystal screamed through the ice at Sub, who was the only one who could understand her.

"What's she saying?" Splendid asked. "She wants us to get her out of there," Sub explained. "Ha! Fat chance," Splendont laughed. "Now let's get her over to the others."

It took a while, but they were finally able to get Crystal over to the city hall. They dragged her behind the building and met the others.

"Good, you have Crystal," Sniffles said, "Now, I want you to-." Sniffles was never able to finish his sentence. The ice around Crystal shook and exploded. The bear jumped out of her icy prison and stared at Sub fifty feet away.

Sub gulped. Crystal yelled and charged at Sub with a fist raised. Sub's eyes turned a light blue. He had had enough. Before Crystal could even get within twenty feet of Sub, he made a move.

Out of pure instinct, Sub raised his fist and slammed it into the rocky ground. The earth shook and icy crystals suddenly broke through the ground and hit Crystal in the stomach, sending her flying.

"That's new," Zer0 said. "Sub, I didn't know you could do that," Bailey said. "Me neither," Sub responded and ran at Crystal. His sister had taken quite a beating, and was too weak to get up. Sub grabbed her by the neck and threw her in a hole that was at least twice her size. Everyone put the previously dug dirt back into the hole.

Sub used his ice powers to freeze a nearby building. Splendont broke the building in half and it fell on top of the filled hole, putting a lot of pressure on it. Splendid then use his laser vision to heat up the building and the dirt. Splendid stayed there, heating up the surface for about half an hour until stopping.

Everyone stood there until the fire stopped. "Well, what now?" Jessie asked. "Actually, I'm not sure," Samiee said. "I didn't think we'd actually get this far."

The some of the ground moved and a brown paw shot up. Crystal dug her way up to the surface, breathing heavily. She was no longer in diamond form, but her normal self again. She had cuts, bruises, and burn marks all over her body. She looked down at her paws. "My powers," She whispered, "They're gone."

Crystal's expression changed from sorrow to anger. She shot a glare at Sub. She screamed in frustration and ran at him. Sub dodged every slow attack she threw at him.

Sub suddenly closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry." He stuck his hand out and grabbed Crystal's face. Bloody ice shards burst out the back of her head while the rest of her body turned to ice. Everyone stared at the frozen bloody body.

"Dude, you just killed your sister," Filvia said. "That there takes some balls to do." Everyone nodded.

"What's going on back there?" General Riley came around the building with a few of his men before freezing on the spot. They all stared at Crystal's body. "Oh my God, you killed her," Riley said.

Sub gave them a cold glare. "You have bested us even with our finest soldier, we shall leave you alone." Riley and his men turned to leave. All the Tree Friends started cheering.

But Sub felt horrible. He knew the damage he had caused the town. It was because of him that Crystal and Riley even came here. He was a monster. He needed to be taken care of.

"Wait!" Sub shouted out to Riley. He and his men turned to look at the bear. Sub dropped to both knees. "I surrender. Take me with you."

Everyone stared at Sub in shock; even General Riley and his men were surprised. "No, Sub wait," Zer0 shouted, "Dude, you can't do this."

"I have to," Sub Zero said, giving the other bear a sad look. "Sub, don't do this," Filvia pleaded. "Well, this is _splendid_. Thank you for cooperating," Riley said, smiling, "But I want to see one thing from you."

"What's that?" Sub asked, ignoring the yells from his friends. _'Sub, please,' _Cro marmot pleaded. Sub closed his eyes and shook his head. "You see, the day you escaped, you did it by the ice tornado you created. I would like to see you do that." Sub's eyes widened. "No, Sub, don't do it!" Shurui yelled.

"I-I can't," Sub said. "Fine then," Riley said. "Follow me, all of you, to the border." Hesitantly, everyone followed the General to see what his plans were. Once we made to the border, Riley crossed the line and he disappeared behind a large tank before coming back with a different handcuffed figure. She was a light brown bear wearing a light pink apron around her thin waist. She had short, stringy, greasy black hair that was tied up in a bun. The bear looked to be about forty-five and was about the same size as Giggles' mom, but just a bit smaller than General Riley.

"M-mother?" Sub choked out. "Your mom?" Jessie asked, "Wow, it's just a Sub family reunion isn't it?" She was elbowed in the ribs by Zer0. Riley unlocked the female bear's cuffs and let her go. "Charles!" She gasped and ran up to her son. Riley stopped her just before she hugged Sub in happiness.

"Ma'am, I wouldn't touch Charles if I were you," Riley said. "Your son has the ability to freeze anyone he touches, including you, and he can't control it." Sub's mom didn't back away. Instead, she started crying. It was both tears of joy and sadness. Riley pushed her back over the border and put a gun up to her head. "If you don't do what I say by the count of three, she will have her brains splattered all over the trees, _permanently_."

"Do it Sub, do it!" Muffin yelled, not wanting the poor woman in front of her to die. The tall bear smiled hopefully at Sub and whispered, "You can do it."

"One," Riley counted. Everyone started cheering for Sub to make an ice tornado, but he couldn't do it. The ice tornado was based purely on anger. He was more sad and desperate than angry.

"Two."

Sub tried his best to do it, but nothing happened. Sub gripped the sides of his head in frustration. If he could cry, tears would be streaming down his cheeks.

"Three."

There was a loud gunshot. Sub looked up from the ground. Sub's mother was standing for a bit before going limp and falling to the ground, showing the bullet hole in the back of her head.

Sub just stared at the dead body that lay before him. He didn't do anything. He just stood there, looking at his mother's dead body. Then there was a noise that sounded like ice breaking. Cracks started appearing in Sub's face and exposed legs. "Sub?" Zer0 asked as he stepped towards his friend. When he got within five feet of Sub, he turned to ice. Riley stepped over the border to get a closer look. Sub's eyes had turned an icy blue.

Wisps of air were soon visible forming around Sub. The air got thicker and thicker while going in a circle around Sub. He was making an ice tornado.

The tornado started getting bigger and thicker until the Tree Friends couldn't see their friend anymore. Nutty, Lumpy, and Muffin, the closest to Sub, soon turned to ice. Riley was dumb enough to get closer and also turn to ice.

"Sub, calm down!" Filvia yelled through the tornado, but the sound of icy air whipping through the sky was too loud for anyone to hear her. Soon, everyone started yelling at Sub to calm down, but he wasn't listening. He was in too much pain to listen.

Sub got down onto his knees and gripped his head. He had killed his sister. He had caused so much damage to Happy Tree Town. Riley's men had killed his dad, and his mom was killed by Riley himself. He was tested on! None of this wouldn't have happened if he wasn't the one next in line for government testing. It was all Riley's fault! All of it! He deserved death!

Sub screamed out loud and slammed his fist into the ground. The tornado suddenly broke apart and a wave of ice flew in all directions.

Everyone and everything within a fifty mile radius was turned to ice and covered with snow.

***Epic face***


	10. Memories

**Me: Hey guys! This whole chapter will be in Sub's point of view. And sorry if it's short.**

**Sub: *reads reviews* Oh my God! **

**Me: What? What's up?**

**Sub: U is gonna kill me for killing Samiee!**

**Me: no he's not.**

**Sub: How you know?**

**Me: Because he's right here *points to an unbreakable glass case that contains an unconscious U***

**Sub: … You kidnapped Sam's OC?**

**Me: he came here like two hours ago with a flamethrower, a pickaxe, and a giant stuffed bear.**

**Sub: … Great, now I'm really gonna die. Anyways, please read this chapter and tell us your thoughts by review while I lie on the floor and wait to get brutally murdered. *lies on the ground, hugging his knees***

I got up off of the ice covered ground and looked around. Every part of the city was covered with snow. It was like god shave giant sheep and decided to dump all the wool here. I sighed and walked towards my home, ignoring the frozen bodies around me.

I stopped at Riley's body, which was still standing. It was over the border onto the town's side, which meant he would be reviving soon. Well, at least when the ice thawed out. That meant that I could still take revenge when he came back. I lifted my leg and put it on Riley's chest. I pushed hard until he fell over onto the ground, but didn't kill him. Sub knew that until the ice thawed, he would stay there.

I walked past Aleksey, Zer0, Muffin, and all the others. I stopped at my house. For a regular animal, it would take a lot of strength to open my door, but I just yanked it open. Everything was the same as I left it last time. I then sat down on my frozen armchair and went over my memories.

_Age Five_

I ran into the living room, holding my favorite bedtime book. I stumbled a bit and fell on the ground. My dad, a brown bear in blue robes, chuckled a bit.

Crystal, age eleven, was drawing pictures of animals she admired, like peacocks. She wasn't very good at it, though.

My mom eyed me and smiled. She had just come back from her job a pharmacist and always had little energy left, but always enough energy to read me a book every night.

She ruffled the fur on my head, took my hand, and led me to my room. She picked me up and tucked me into bed. Then she lay next to me and brought out my favorite book. It was the same one every night: where an animal gets superpowers through some kind of radiation and set out to become a superhero.

I dreamt of being a superhero every night until the age of ten.

_Age Ten_

I spent my time in the living room drawing a picture on the coffee table. The picture was of a yellow cat dressed in blue clothing, red tights, a red cape, and there was an "S" in the middle of his chest **(guess who!)**.

My sister stepped in through the front door, but with another person. He was a black cat with a backwards baseball cap, blue jeans, and a red jacket. "Who's that?" I asked. "Well, if you must know, this is my new boyfriend!" Crystal said, hugging the cat's arm.

The black cat bent down to take a look at what I was drawing. "What are you drawing there?" He asked me. "A superhero," I responded. "Yeah, Crystal tells me you like those," He said.

"He is obsessed with them!" Crystal yelled. "It's stupid! He needs to grow up!" I frowned and dropped my pencil. "Crystal! Don't talk about your brother like that! Everyone has their flaws," The black cat defended.

"Ugh, come get me when you're done playing with a child and ready to act like an actual man." Crystal walked up the stairs and in the direction of her room. Her boyfriend sighed and ruffled my fur up a bit before going to join her.

I looked at the picture I drew for a little bit. Then I crumpled the picture up and tossed it into the trash.

Later that night, I heard some _weird _noises in Crystal's room.

_Age Twelve- During Testing_

They dragged me into a cold lab and pushed me into a metal chamber. Before I could get out, they slammed the door shut.

There was no light in the chamber. All I could see was pitch black. Then all of the sudden, blinding lights came on from the ceiling. The walls slowly began to turn cold and I had to yank away from it. Before long, the air became freezing.

A gas flooded in. Soon I couldn't see the floor anymore. My body became numb as I looked at my hands. They were blue instead of brown. Then I passed out.

_Age Thirteen_

I walked around the forest, hoping I would find someone soon. I realized that after my testing, all I needed to eat was ice. All I had to do was just freeze some water and there was my ice.

After the test experiment and after I escaped, I froze everything I touched. Everyone in town shunned me, and soon after, kicked me out of town. I at least wanted some clothes before I left, but they refused to give me any. I never saw Crystal and my mom again after that.

I stepped on the soft grass, which immediately turned hard under my feet. That's when I heard someone speak.

"I'm telling you, Samiee. These patches of frozen grass look exactly like footprints," A voice said. "No way, Zer0. That's impossible," Another voice said, which I was guessing was "Samiee."

I panicked. I couldn't let them see me. I found the nearest tree and climbed it, which was stupid as heck since the tree froze instantly.

"Impossible? Samiee, we live in Happy Tree Town. We have superheroes, pirates, and a freaking curse over the town so no one can die! Ever! And you say that it's impossible?" Said the other voice, "Zer0."

I stopped breathing when I heard what Zer0 had said. Superheroes? Pirates? No one can die? That was amazing! Well, I could really care less about the pirates, but the other two sounded unbelievable. Maybe that could be the town that I could finally-

"Who are you?"

I was surprised by an orange fox poking his head above a branch. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled, stumbling back and falling from the tree five feet up. I sat up and rubbed my aching head. "Dude, are you alright?" Asked a red bear. He wore a Chicago's Hooters hat with a black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His friend was an orange fox with white-tipped paws, feet, tail and ears. Has a round white belly. He wore British-style glasses, a long black scarf, and a coal newsboy cap. He also had a katana strapped to his back, which made me nervous.

Guessing from their voices, Zer0 was the bear and Samiee was the fox.

Zer0 reached out his hand to help me up, but I backed away. "Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you," Samiee assured. "You're not gonna hurt me, but I'll hurt you," I said, backing up and freezing more trees and grass.

"Well, sir, can you at least stop freezing the trees and grass?" Samiee asked. I shook my head. "I'm so sorry. Everything I touch turns to ice," I explained. "What, you can't control your powers?" Zer0 asked. I shook my head.

"Y-you said that no one dies in your town, is that true?" I asked the red bear. He and the fox exchanged nervous glances before saying, "Yeah, you could say that."

"C-can I live there?" I asked. Zer0 looked at Samiee, and then shrugged. "Sure thing, come with us," Samiee said. "And by the way, I'm Samiee and that's Zer0, but there's a zero at the end of his name instead of an 'O.' What's your name?"

I thought it over. "Sub. My name is Sub Zero," I said. "Nice name," Zer0 said, "You'll fit in perfectly."

Of course, they didn't tell that you do die in Happy Tree Town, but come back later. I didn't find that out until after my head was impaled by a large metal pole that day.

_Age Fourteen_

I was in my house, carving a figure out of a small black of ice, when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered the door. It was Petunia. In her paws was a bundle of winter clothes.

"Uh, do you need something?" I asked. Petunia shook her head. "No, but I have something for you." She stuffed the clothes into my paws. Surprisingly, they didn't turn to ice. "Sniffles tested these clothes. They are proven not to freeze under your touch, and whoever you touch will freeze slower," Petunia said.

I started to put the clothes on. I put on brown furry boots, a brown Eskimo jacket, blue mittens, blue snow cap, and a red scarf. I looked at myself in the mirror and liked what I saw. "I'm sorry that's it's not very stylish. I can get you a new color if you want. "No, it's perfect," I said. I lifted up the scarf until it was covering my mouth. "Thanks, Petunia. This is great."

Petunia smiled and walked out the door as I closed it. Just as I was about to sit down, I heard another knock on the door. It was Petunia again. I gave her a confused look.

"What are those?" She asked, pointing to the ice figurines behind me. "Small ice sculptures," I said. She walked in past me to take a look at them. "These are beautiful, Sub!" She exclaimed. I blushed a bit.

"I didn't know you could do this," She said. "I have a specialty with ice," I explained. She picked up one of herself hugging Handy. "Can I have this one?" She asked, "I'll give you twenty-five dollars for it."

"Twenty-five dollars?" I gasped. "Of course," She said and pulled out a twenty and a five. "Uh, sure," I said. She thanked me and gave me the money. Thank god it didn't freeze.

Then Petunia left. She was my first customer, and I got more the next day.

I put my head back, and fell asleep.

**And that's what happened.**

**Sub: Is he here yet?**

**Who?**

**Sub: Sam!**

**Uh, no.**

**Sub: Dangit! Just hurry up and kill me already!**

**Uh… review?**


	11. The End

**Hello there all you fanfiction people guys!… And guests. Anyways, I bet you know what this chapter is gonna be about, being the smart ones you are!**

**Sub: Oh my god, he's here! *points to a sleeping Sam***

**Him? That's obviously a dummy that was sent here to try and scare us.**

**Sub: Well mission accomplished. But it looks kinda real.**

**It is not! Look! *kicks Sam in the stomach***

**Sam: *wakes up, growls at me, then attacks***

**Oh crap! *Sam disappears and is sent back to his place* I had to do that. Anyways, please read and review.**

_Normal_

It took two weeks for everyone and everything to thaw out of its icy prison. Belize, Splendid and Splendont were the first to thaw out, and tried their best unfreeze everything after their regeneration.

Happy Tree Town went back to normal, but with only a few changes. It turned out that the effects on Crystal's powers were only temporary, and she soon got them back. But Crystal soon realized that being with Riley wasn't worth it and went against him along with the town. Stripes still put her hind in jail, though.

As for Sub Zero, he wouldn't come out again. No matter how many times people knocked or spoke through his door, Sub made no evidence that he was even home, but everyone knew he was.

A few days after everyone had thawed out, Samiee, Aleksey, Belize, Zer0, Bailey, Filvia, and Shurui all came to talk to Sub. Belize pounded on the door. "Come on, Sub, please come out," He said, leaning against the door. "This isn't like you."

"It's us, your friends," Shurui shouted. They got no response. "Please come out," Aleksey begged.

Inside the house, Sub was just lying on the floor of his kitchen, staring at the ceiling. He had heard everything that everyone was saying, not ignoring it once. But he never answered once. He thought about answering the door a few times, but always thought against it soon after.

Before Sub could stop himself, he screamed, "GO AWAY!" The door was silent for a minute, but Sub knew that the group was still there. "We're not leaving this door until you talk to us," Bailey said.

Sub sighed and got up. He jumped and broke off an extremely sharp shard of ice off the ceiling. He stood about twenty feet away from the door before testing his aim.

Outside of the house, Belize put his head against the door and listened for a response. "Sub, please-"

Belize was cut short by a shard of ice penetrating through his skull and coming out the other side. The group stared at Belize before he fell to the ground, showing the large hole though his head.

The group yelled in surprise and tried to wipe the blood that had splattered on their fur. Samiee covered his mouth and nearly threw up. "Jesus Sub, you wanna be left alone so badly? Fine, we'll leave you alone," Filvia screamed through the door. Then the group left, feeling shocked. Sub had never killed a Tree Friend on purpose before.

As for Muffin, she was having a little trouble with her bakery. When Handy had finished repairing the bakery, Muffin checked her wallet and realized that she didn't have the necessary payment for him, and started panicking. She had spent all her money on all the times Splendid had destroyed her bakery, but now that Sub had frozen it, she hadn't thought about the money.

She went up to Handy and watched him _try _to climb down his ladder before falling off. Muffin helped him up before he made his way to the door. "Wait," Muffin shouted after him. "Listen, I don't exactly have the money to pay for the construction."

Handy stared in confusion for a while before smiling at her. "Don't worry Muffin; it has already been paid for." Handy said. This made Muffin extremely confused. "By who?" She asked. "Well, Sub sent me the money, but I thought you knew that," He said. Muffin watched him walk out the door in confusion.

Later that day, Muffin visited Sub's house. She knocked on the door a few times. Inside the door, Sub got annoyed by the sound of knocks on his door. He stood up and yanked the door open. "I told you to leave me alone," He growled, but to his surprise, it was Muffin at his door.

She smiled politely to him, and was holding a cake. He stared at the cake, then at Muffin, then at the cake again. "…What is that?" Sub asked. "A cake," Muffin responded.

"…Why do you have a cake?"

"It's to give."

"…For who?"

"You, of course!"

"…Muffin, you know I can't eat-"

"It's not an ordinary cake, Sub," Muffin interrupted. Sub shut up and stared at Muffin. "Remember when the day my bakery blew up and you froze everyone?" She asked. Sub nodded slowly. "That day, you ordered a vanilla ice cream cake, but you never came to pick it up, so here it is."

Sub didn't do anything, so Muffin just stuffed the cake into his arms. "Oh, and why did you pay for the Bakery?" She asked. Sub didn't answer. Instead, he just backed up and slammed the door in her face. Muffin blinked before shrugging and leaving. While walking, she realized something: Sub's poker face really is unreadable.

Sub set the cake down on his table, sat down, and looked at it. He took a knife and cut himself a small piece. Then he took a fork, and ate a small bite.

It was the best cake he had ever tasted in his life.

As for General Riley, well, he finally got what he deserved. Big time. Before he left, he was confronted by Zer0. "What do you want?" Riley growled.

"Riley, you're in trouble for what you have done," Zer0 said. "Oh what, you're going to get me in trouble with this? Your word against mine?" Riley asked. "Well, no," Zer0 said. "You can't forget the twenty-seven other residents living here, along with Crystal and Sub as proof." Riley looked shocked. "What? You can't do this to me! I have a-"

"Just shut up, for a minute, Riley," Zer0 interrupted. "Now listen, you are going to do exactly as I say. The buildings that have been destroyed by Sub are very expensive. You are going to pay for _everything _that has been destroyed. Next, out town would like to return to an army free living place. And I will make sure of that, because I will tell everyone about your little tests and you will be spending the next _thirty-five years _of your pathetic, worthless life behind bars! And if you test anyone, if you try to attack another town, if you even send one man over here to spy on us, I will tell them about how many people you killed, and I will have your butt in line for death row, you _crazy, sadistic, worthless _piece of crap!"

There was a crowd around the two, smirking at everything Riley had to do. Riley looked down at Zer0 in shock. "Man, that felt good!" Zer0 exclaimed.

Three weeks after that, Sub Zero finally came out. It was shock to some, and a relief to others. Everyone stared at Sub as he walked down the sidewalk. Belize would glare at Sub, but he was burned in a fire that day.

"So, anything else you haven't shown me yet or have to tell me?" Zer0 asked, coming up next to him. "We've already had enough surprises as it is." Sub nodded a pointed his palm upwards. A ball of ice flew twenty feet up before exploding. Snow lightly drifted down.

Cub laughed happily with his dog, Whistle, and they tried to catch the snow while Pop chuckled and watched his son have fun. Giggles and Petunia stared in awe as white flakes fell to the ground. Samiee looked up from his conversation with Flippy and went wide eyed as snow fell on their heads. Muffin came out of her bakery with Filvia, Aleksey and Shurui to watch the snow fall. Bailey and Toothy leaned back on the park bench and laughed at each other's jokes as snow fell. Cro Marmot's ice cream truck came to a stop and he smiled as he watched what his best friend had done. Belize was still pretty freaking dead.

"Wow Sub, I didn't know you could do something this amazing," Zer0 said. Sub smiled.

"It's snowing? In July?"

Zer0 and Sub turned around to see someone totally different standing next to Happy Tree Town Forest. It was someone they've never seen before. She was a panther. The front half of her body was snow white, but the oval on her stomach was light gray. The back of her body was different. If you turned her around, you would see that her back and tail was a light gray, along with the back of her ears. Her eyes had no irises, but instead of black, her packman pupils were a light blue, the same color as Sub's fur. She had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sub asked, stepping up to her. "M-Mirrors," The cat said shyly. "Sub Zero," Sub responded. "W-where am I?" She asked. "You are in Happy Tree Town. You're looking for a home, aren't you?" Sub asked. Mirrors bit her lower lip before nodding.

"Well, you could stay here, if you want," Sub offered. Mirrors smiled. "That would be nice," She said. "Great, let me show you around. You'll fit in perfectly." Sub Zero led her into Happy Tree Town while walking under the summer snow.

**I would like to thank all the reviewers that gave me support on this story. This is the final chapter of Summer Snow. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Samiee belongs to Flippy Face**

**Jessie, General Riley and Zer0 belong to Carlos45**

**Bailey belongs to x-Yellowstar-x**

**Belize belongs to Flaky2.0**

**Aleksey belongs to Mkad07**

**Filvia belongs to SilentAuthor22**

**Muffin belongs to MuffinHTF**

**Shurui belongs to XenaTheAlienChick**

**The actual HTF characters belong to Mondo Media**

**Sub Zero, Mirrors and Stripes belongs to me**

**And about Mirrors, she's a possible OC, but not an official one yet. I'm still thinking about it. Tell me what you think about her. Thanks again. I hoped you enjoyed it. Expect another story real soon.**

**Rocks aren't people.**

_**-stripesthetiger11**_


End file.
